The Lesbian Queen
by Chrissie 38
Summary: Crossover AU – takes place in their high school years - Rachel Berry can't explain the hold of interest and desire Regina Mills has on her. From the very first moment they met, Rachel has never experienced anything like it. Come along on their journey of self-discovery, acceptance, friendship, and ultimately a bond that is stronger than love.
1. Chapter 1

The Lesbian Queen

Part I

Their bags were tossed onto the floor haphazardly. The notebooks that were in the bags flew out and were sprawled out onto the floor. Their clothing just missed the back of the only two chairs that were present in that room. The article of clothing ranged from neatly – or rather, un-neatly folded – shirts and pants and shoes to bras and panties.

How the fuck did Rachel Berry get here? Where is here, you may be wondering. Well Rachel was on a cushiony bed, spread out, with her two legs resting comfortably on the girl's shoulders. The girl who that had the luck of being in that position was eating her out and boy was she hungry.

"AHHHH!"

The girl's slurping sounds could be heard from the next room, Rachel was sure of it.

'Faster," she pleaded the girl and she obliged. Rachel began to pant and sweat which made the girl only take pleasure in this.

"Harder…I'm…almost there!"

This time, instead of giving the diva what she asked for the girl painstaking slowly swiped her tongue from the top of Rachel's slit to the bottom. Even though Rachel grunted in displeasure she yelled out, "Holy fuck!" a seconds later as she had her orgasm. The girl ducked her head down again and took Rachel into her mouth. Much like one would do to a peach. Rachel squirmed her upper body from pleasure, but the girl restrained Rachel's thighs with her two hands. She made sure that she paid attention to Rachel's clit, which made the petite girl orgasm again. The girl licked every ounce of Rachel's wetness she could up.

Rachel's panting subsided soon afterwards and the girl instinctively knew that Rachel was spent. She climbed up the bed and threw herself down onto the pillow and the mattress.

"How was that?" she snidely asked. The girl knew that it was great for Rachel. It was great for any girl she chose to fuck. That is of course how Regina Mills got the school and town nickname of the "Lesbian Queen".

"It was…g-g-great, Regina," Rachel stuttered. She was still attempting to regain her breath and slow down her heartrate. She brushed her sweat soaked hair off of her forehead with her hand.

Regina smiled like a Cheshire cat from "Alice in Wonderland", a big toothy, cheek-to-cheek grin. She doesn't know why she felt like that for Rachel. She was perturbed by it, to be completely honest. Rachel, like so many others, was supposed to be a fling or a conquest. To see if she still had it, and judging by the panting girl who lay beside her she knew she had it. Funny though Regina didn't use all of her tricks.

"Regina," Rachel singsonged.

"Yes, dear," Regina said as she was pulled back to Earth. To entertain herself more, she flipped on her side and faced Rachel who was lying on her back. She extended her hand and placed it on top of Rachel's chest. She started to massage one breast with her palm. She could barely hear Rachel whimper, but she did. She decided to pay attention to Rachel's pink, still hard nipple. Regina began to roll it in between her fingers. Rachel moaned louder this time. As soon as her moan dissipated, Rachel ceased Regina's movement by placing her hand onto Regina's.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you even listening," Rachel asked impatiently.

"No, honestly. After I give someone sex, I like to lie there and think about what I did and how I could do it better, ya know, for my next experience."

Now it was Rachel who flipped onto her side. They were facing each other. In one solid movement, Rachel reached forward and captured a surprised Regina in an open mouth, sweet, delicate, and heartwarming kiss. They both closed their eyes at the same time and hugged each other tightly. They kissed for several wonderful minutes.

While in the kiss, Regina was wondering why she allowed the kiss to transpire and also why she hasn't stopped it yet. Before she had the chance to, Rachel broke the kiss for air.

"Why'd you do that," Regina meanly asked. Too meanly, if she was being honest.

"You just ate me out and you ask me why I felt the desire to kiss you," Rachel asked stunned.

Regina nodded her head. If she spoke, she feared that her mind would say something else besides what she wanted it to say. Something like "Do it again!" or "Rachel, I need you!" Much to her disappointment she just nodded her head.

"I'm inexperienced, I know. But was it horrible?"

"The kiss?"

Rachel nodded her head.

"Not horrible, per se. Unexpected and unnecessary, yes," Regina said as politely as possible.

Rachel lowered her head in shame. Regina saw her wipe at her cheeks with her hand.

"Rachel, are you crying?"

With Rachel's head still lowered, Regina heard a sniffled, "No."

"Yeah, okay," Regina chastised.

Rachel's head shot up. "Who the fuck do you think you are? I know that I don't have the skill to be 'the lesbian queen', but what you did to me mattered to me. Obviously, it didn't mean shit to you. What was this? Just another notch on your belt…another unimportant escapade for you? Did you need something alive to fuck so you won't get too lonely? ORRR was it just a conquest?"

Regina's head was lowered until she heard the last part of Rachel's tirade. She blushed so Rachel knew it. Then the tears fell and they fell fast and hard down Rachel's cheeks. She rolled onto her other side and proceeded to get up from bed.

Before Regina could think twice, her arms grabbed Rachel's lightly. Rachel looked at their position and demanded, "Remove your hand!"

"What if I don't?"

"I'll just yank it out of your grasp. Please don't make me hurt myself. You've already done enough of that for today, or tonight." Rachel looked at the digital clock on Regina's nightstand. "And now I've missed my curfew. Thanks, Regina, thanks a lot!"

Regina let go of Rachel's arm and watched as she got dressed. "We're not done."

Rachel froze in her spot. "What does that mean?" Her hands were on her hips. As she did the motion Regina watched Rachel's chest move slightly because she was still braless.

Regina was transfixed by her beauty.

"REGINA!" Rachel yelled at her.

"Huh? I'm sorry. Something strange is happening to me," she said truthfully.

"What?"

"I don't know," Regina said dumbly.

Rachel shook her head and continued to get dressed. When she was finally ready to leave she walked to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She turned around and dramatically said, "If you ever figure out 'what's strange' and it has to do with me, find me." With that she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

The loudness of the sound accompanied a new feeling for Regina…loss.

Part II

 _Two months prior…_

Rachel timidly opened the heavy metal doors of her new high school, Storybrooke High, and walked as confidently into the hallway as possible. As soon as her comfortable penny loafers could be just heard on the linoleum floor, people stared at her. Their stares were so intense that she thought that she had a booger in her nose or she applied too much eye shadow making her look horrible.

 _No, you're a star!_ She reminded herself. She held her head up as she approached the Principal's office to get her class schedule.

She didn't notice the pair of penetrating brown eyes as she walked past Regina. She was ogling her like it was her occupation.

 _Wow! Intriguing…_ Regina thought to herself.

Rachel walked into the large room and up to the secretary's desk. She patiently waited for her turn and when the woman looked in her direction, Rachel pleasantly said, "Hello! I'm Rachel Berry. It's my first day. Could I please have my new class schedule?"

The woman, speechlessly, entered Rachel's information into the school's database and printed out Rachel's schedule. She gracefully accepted the piece of paper with a smile. "Could you please direct me to the hallway of my first class? I don't want to be tardy."

The woman merely pointed behind Rachel's head and then went back to her pile of paperwork.

"Thank you," Rachel said as she left the office.

The warning bell sounded and everyone quickly ran to their classes. There was this one girl who seemed to take her time.

"Excuse me?" Rachel voiced loudly.

The girl kept walking.

"Excuse me," Rachel screamed.

The girl whipped around and pulled out her ear buds from her ears.

Rachel noticed this and apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry. It didn't occur to me that you were listening to music. Can you please assist me? I need to find…" she held her schedule up so the girl could see it.

"Follow me," the girl said as she walked away with big strides. Rachel caught up with her and tried to maintain that speed.

"I'm Rachel Berry," she said as she attempted to extend her hand to the girl, who scoffed and continued to walk to the room.

Once there, the girl stopped and said, "Here you go!" She proceeded to walk away.

Rachel sighed and walked into the room. As soon as her presence was known the teacher stopped talking and the students' attention was on her.

"Hello," the teacher said.

"Hello, I'm Rachel…Rachel Berry. I'm new. I had a little trouble with finding the room, but I had assistance."

"Well, that's good. Everyone this is Rachel. Go find a seat, Rachel," the teacher instructed.

Rachel walked through the aisles of students and found two options: an empty desk next to the window or the desk next to the window desk. She opted for the window desk.

A couple of seconds later, the door flung open and in walked the rude girl from in the hallway. She chuckled to herself.

"Regina, you're late," the teacher annoying said. "Go sit down."

Regina leisurely walked to her desk and plopped down into the chair.

She didn't see Rachel sitting next to her until Rachel coughed quietly. Regina rotated her head in her direction and smirked.

"Why didn't you come in with me," Rachel asked in a whisper.

Regina ripped out a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote, "I don't come in with the newbies."

"Oh," Rachel said and sighed.

Regina snapped her fingers to get Rachel's attention and showed her what she had written. "Plus I hate this class. More so that I hate this class then you being new."

Rachel motions to her to slip her the paper. She jotted down, "Maybe I can change that!" She included a smiley face.

Regina scoffed and turned her attention to the teacher.

A little while later, the teacher finished her sentence just as the bell rang.

"Ok, read, chapters one to five for Friday," she quickly said as the students filed out of the room.

When they were in the hallway, Regina quickened her steps to avoid having to speak to Rachel.

"So where you off to next," Rachel annoyingly asked.

"None of your business," Regina replied and ran away.

"Geez," Rachel said as she shook he head and walked to her next class.


	2. The Lesbian Queen - Part III

The Lesbian Queen

Part III

 _That same day…_

Rachel was looking everywhere for the girl whose name was Regina. She prayed that they shared more classes together.

Luckily as Rachel walked into her fourth period class, she found Regina already sitting there.

"Are you stalking me?" Regina asked with the smallest smirk on her face.

"Uh, no, um, just coming to class," Rachel said shyly.

This time Regina smiled brightly. "Come sit over here."

She pushed out a chair.

Rachel timidly and nervously tiptoed over to the vacant seat. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"This is cordial, not nice," Regina replied with a sigh.

"Oh," Rachel as she sat down and pulled the chair closer to the desk.

Regina began drawing in her notebook. Rachel stole a glance and noticed that she was drawing a crown.

"Was a crown," Rachel asked curiously.

Regina leaned over her personal drawing so that it wouldn't be seen.

"None of your business," she shot back nastily.

"Geez, sorry I asked," Rachel said in return. She began to look straight ahead as she slumped back into the chair.

"Listen," Regina began to explain.

"No explanation necessary. You obviously don't like me and don't want to even get to know me…"

Regina was stunned. "Uh…"

"You know what," Rachel said as she was getting up from her desk. She looked around the room for another, hopefully, vacant desk. Regina quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Unhand me," Rachel demanded as soon as she felt the warmth that radiated from Regina who did so immediately.

"Please sit next to me," Regina pleaded.

Rachel looked down at her and simply asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm an ass. I don't make friends very easily as you can tell," Regina said shyly.

Rachel laughed a little and shook her head. She put her bag back down and pulled the chair out. She then sat down and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Thank you," Regina said with a smile.

"Pretty smile," Rachel complimented and Regina blushed.

Regina was about to say something, but their teacher entered the room. He demanded the students' attention and the class went on without any conversation between the two girls. When the bell finally rang, Rachel packed up her belongings and walked out of the room. Regina quickly followed after her and caught up with her.

Rachel noticed that as they were walking down the hallway, the students moved out of her way. It reminded her of the Cheerios led by Quinn, Santana and Brittany. The situation was odd, but Rachel knew better than to ask.

Anyway, they both stopped at the cafeteria so Rachel asked, "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Regina shook her head and Rachel sighed.

"I figured as much." she muttered as turned around and walked away.

When Rachel was feeling down and unappreciated she would usually hide in the auditorium of William McKinley High School. Rachel felt at most at home on a stage. She gravitated to it. It was what defined her as a person and it was something that no one could take away or deny her.

She timidly walked up to the closed doors and peeked inside. She sighed happily after knowing the large room was empty and walked in. As she moved closer to the stage, she sprinted towards it. Just before she bounded up the five stairs, she threw her backpack onto a wooden chair. Once she made it on the stage, she twirled around in a circle, dramatically. Then she walked to the middle of the stage and whipped her hair back and forth. She grabbed the microphone that stood in the middle and pulled it to her. She took a big breath and started to sing.

She started out slowly and softly.

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

She grabbed the microphone and raised her voice as she sang.

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on (Starting right now)_

 _I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

As Rachel was singing she wasn't aware that the door had opened and that someone had come in. They sat in the back row and watched intensely as Rachel poured her heart out on the stage.

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everybody's worried about me In too deep_

 _Say I'm in too deep (I'm in too deep)_

 _And it's been two years I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _And I still believe_

 _Yeah I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time_

Like magic, all of the sudden the white overhead light flickered on and beamed down over Rachel as she sang the chorus.

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on (Starting right now)_

 _I'll be strong I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left_ in me

The person sitting in last row the didn't have to strain their hearing to hear Rachel. She sang with so much strength, conviction and honesty. It brought the person to tears as she sat and listened.

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

With the last stanza of the song Rachel lowered her voice, but it was still very powerful.

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on (Starting right now)_

 _I'll be strong I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

The girl in the back knew that the last words of the song had been sung. She stood up and clapped her hands wildly for Rachel.

Rachel raised her head since it hung down in dramatic style.

"Hello?" she yelled because she couldn't see who was there. The light was blinding.

"That was amazing," the voice said and immediately Rachel knew who was clapping. "Regina?"

Regina walked onto the stage and then stood there. There was some distance and silence between them until Rachel broke it.

"I wasn't aware that there was someone listening," she said shyly.

"Don't be shy," Regina said happily, "You were amazing!"

 _Why do I want to hug her?_ Regina asked herself.

"Did you want to talk to me," Rachel asked hopeful.

Regina shook her head, no, so Rachel began to walk off the stage. Regina was standing in front of the stairs and in Rachel's way.

"Please move," Rachel asked as politely as possible.

Regina shook her head.

"You know what, you're -"

Regina quickly walked up to Rachel and wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel's waist. She was stunned, but for some reason Rachel felt her own arms wrap around Regina's back. Her hands met and joined there Regina sighed and Rachel surprisingly placed her head on Regina's chest.

They stayed like this for a few minutes and throughout that time, they both sighed.

"I'm enjoying this," Regina whispered tentatively to Rachel and she nodded her head.

Just then the bell rang and it startled the girls.

"We gotta go," Rachel whined, "I don't want to be tardy."

Regina sighed. Neither of them made a move to break the hug.

"Really," Rachel said as she moved them closer to the stairs. Regina held onto her though.

"Regina, please don't make me walk us down the stairs," Rachel pleaded.

Regina looked at her and smiled. Then she let go. They stood there for a second not knowing what to do.

"Class," Regina reminded. Rachel jumped into action as she raced down the stairs, grabbed her belongings, and sprinted out of the large room.

Regina watched her as she scrambled out and didn't say anything. She thought she'd deserve that with the times that she has done that to Rachel and they only just met. She leisurely grabbed her bag from the back row and walked out of the auditorium. As she walked to her next class so many thoughts popped into her head.

 _Do I like her?_

 _Am I attracted to Rachel?_

 _Should I attempt to ask her out?_

 _Does she even "play for my team"?_

Regina didn't have all those answers and this unsettled her. She knew the only way in which to find out was to "man up" and ask Rachel out before someone else did.

She walked quicker to her class with the hope of Rachel being in it. Sadly she wasn't so, she sat down and wrote a note.

 _Rachel,_

 _Go out with me…_

Regina contemplated on whether or not to sign her name. She opted not to.

"Let her figure it out," Regina whispered with her sly grin.

The teacher wobbled in and class began. It was boring as usual and Regina's eyesight travelled to the clock on the wall so many times.

With five minutes left of class, Regina raised her hand up.

The teacher looked shocked, but asked, "Yes, Regina?"

"I don't feel good. May I go to the nurse?"

The teacher glumly nodded her head and Regina bolted up and ran out of the room.

In the hallway, she asked few students where Rachel's locker was. Luckily one of them wasn't afraid of her and actually helped her.

"Thank you," Regina said politely and the student nodded his head and then walked away.

Regina retrieved the folded paper from her pocket. As she was putting it in Rachel's locker, the bell sounded and scared her. She jumped, but managed to put it in there. She scurried around a close by corner and waited for Rachel to visit her locker. Regina didn't have to wait long for Rachel to appear. She opened it like a pro and the paper fell out. She caught it in time. Regina was impressed.

Rachel bent over so she'd have privacy while she read her note. Regina could see her expression of happiness and then immediate sadness.

"Come on," she yelled out as she flipped the paper over.

Regina giggled and then decided to walk over there.

"What cha got there," she asked a surprised Rachel.

"Someone wrote me a note asking me out," Rachel said upset, "But they didn't sign their name."

"Would you accept the date," Regina asked.

"Yes, um, probably, I don't know who wrote it. They could be an ax murderer," Rachel giggled nervously.

"Pick you up at 6 tonight," Regina quickly said and then ran away.

Rachel was shocked so she didn't have time to respond.

She just shook her head and said, "You're an interesting creature, Regina!"

~ "Fight Song" – Rachel Platten


	3. Chapter 3

The Lesbian Queen

Part IV

"5:45 pm" her clock in her car read.

Regina sat nervously as she had been for the past twenty minutes.

"I'm early," she chastised herself, "Should I knock on the door now?"

Regina decided to wait…

 _Five minutes later…_

Knock…Knock…Knock…

She knocked rather loudly on the door.

As the door opened, she was relieved to see Rachel standing there in a knee length light purple dress. Regina's mouth fell open.

"Hello, Regina," Rachel said and chuckled. "You're early."

Regina nodded her head and found her voice to say, "Sorry."

Rachel walked away from the opened door. Regina stood there and opted not to enter. "Um, you ready?"

"Pretty much," Rachel said as she checked her appearance in the mirror and grabbed her purse. She slung it over her shoulder and then said, "Now I am!"

As Rachel approached Regina stepped aside so that she could walk out and lock the door.

Once they were outside, Regina didn't know how to proceed. Open the car door for her? Take her hand?

"I'm sorry," she said as she ducked her head down.

Rachel stopped so Regina stopped. "Why?"

"I don't know what to do…"

"Is Regina shy?" Rachel playfully commented.

"It's my first…" Regina mumbled to herself, but Rachel caught what she said.

"Regina, is this your first date," Rachel asked as she started to walk to the car.

Regina caught up to her and said, "Yes."

Rachel opened the car door for herself and got in. Regina walked around to the driver's side and got in.

When Regina was driving, Rachel attempted to grab her hand and when Regina felt Rachel's touch they both looked into each other's eyes. "Listen, I'm flattered, but all I want is to have a good time getting to know you and the town," Rachel said as she maintained the short lived eye contact.

"Ok, I think I can do that," Regina said a little less nervous.

"Great!"

They rode in silence to "Granny's".

When they got there, Rachel grabbed the handle of the door and was about to pull it open when Regina said, "Rachel…"

Rachel knew what she meant so she let go of it.

Regina got out and quickly walked over to the other door and opened it.

"Thank you," Rachel said with a smile.

They walked inside and as soon as they entered, all eyes were on them. They both were nervous, but didn't show the emotion.

Regina led them to a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. They both sat down on opposite sides and soon the waitress gave them menus.

After they ordered, Regina eagerly began the conversation.

"So, where are you from?"

"Lima, Ohio."

"Where's that?" Regina asked puzzled.

"It's a small town," Rachel said as she sighed.

"Oh, what brings you to Storybrooke?"

"Well, um," Rachel began.

"Rachel, it's alright. You don't have to answer that one," Regina said with a kind smile.

"Oh, no, I want to. Just trying to figure out how," Rachel said as she thought.

"Take your time," Regina replied kindly.

Rachel smiled shyly, took a big breath, and said, "Well, in my old high school, I wasn't that popular…no, I was an outcast, but I accepted it as my fate. I tried to blend in with the rest of the students, but for some reason, they didn't like me," Rachel said with a shaky voice.

As trying to comfort her, Regina genuinely smiled and took Rachel's hand in her own.

"Well, it got so bad that I was getting slushied more than once a day," Rachel said. She stared at Regina as she saw Regina raise her hand. "What's slushied?"

"Have you ever had a slushy? Those iced cold beverages that come in those disgusting colors. Yeah, well, they're a bitch to get out of a white shirt or even worse your hair. And they're so damn cold. See the students used to aim for my face and on most occasions they succeeded."

Regina lowered her head and breathed in and out rather loudly.

"Regina, are you okay?"

Regina lifted her head up and for the first time Rachel saw anger in her eyes.

Rachel quickly said, "Hey, hey, it's alright now. I'm not there anymore. I don't think that'll happen here. Or I hope it doesn't…"

Regina intensely stared at Rachel as she promised, "Rachel, I give you my word, that you will not have to endure any type or form of bullying. Do you hear me?"

Rachel nodded her head up and down with a small smile.

"I mean it. if anything happens, anything at all, you tell me and they'll have to deal with me," Regina said strongly.

Again Rachel nodded her head. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Was there any aspect of school that you enjoyed?"

"Oh, most definitely, I loved school. I enjoy learning a lot. I enjoy being around people who aren't going to harm me. I love GLEE…"

Their meals arrived at that moment. Before Regina dug into her salad she asked, "What's GLEE?"

"OMG…GLEE was my favorite time of the day. That's where my love of singing and performing was nourished. My, um, friends, no, acquaintances, and I would compete in singing competitions and we ranked pretty high. It's funny…"

"What's that?"'

"I don't even think they realized I'm gone. Oh, well, at least, they can fight over the solos instead of just assuming that I'd get them. Which I did, on numerous occasions."

"Well, Rachel, I know you're here," Regina said brightly.

"So, I have a question," Rachel asked, "Why are you referred to as the 'Lesbian Queen'?"

Regina grew quiet and lowered her head down.

Rachel wasn't going to apologize or change the subject. When Regina looked up she saw Rachel staring at her warmly. "Take your time," Rachel insisted.

"Well, I'm, uh, a lesbian," Regina said timidly, but wasn't ashamed of it.

Rachel smiled and nodded her head.

"You can leave if you want to," Regina said sadly.

'Why would I leave," Rachel asked.

"You're not repulsed. A lot of people are. Hell, my parents are most of the time," Regina chastised herself and laughed harshly.

"No, I'm not. I have two gay Dads…"

Regina's head shot up. "Are you just saying that?"

"No, I'm not. Is there more?"

"They call me the, uh, err, 'Lesbian Queen' for two reason. I'm a master at…you know…"

Rachel's eyebrows raised and she smiled shyly. She chuckled. "Ok, what's the other reason?"

"Well, it has to do with how this town was created. Uh, I created it…"

"What do you mean?"

"What's your favorite fairy tale?"

Rachel wasn't sure where this conversation would go, but she went with it anyway.

"I don't know. Don't really have one, I guess. Why are you asking me?"

"Because I am the 'Evil Queen'. I cursed everyone from the 'Enchanted Forest' to 'Storybrooke'," Regina said and sighed.

"Why would you do that?"

"I wanted my happy ending…I wanted what others had. It seemed so easy for them. So I cursed them here. And they pretty much hate me because I brought them here," Regina said sadly.

"And you thought they wouldn't?"

Regina looked at Rachel and got emotional. "I, just…thought!"

Rachel got up from her side of the booth and quickly sat down next to her. Rachel wrapped Regina into her arms and Regina cried on her shoulder. The crowd around them looked at them, but neither of them cared.

"I did something stupid for love," Rachel whispered into Regina's ear, "I thought that by making a grand gesture to, none other than, the co-head cheerleader that she would collapse in my arms and proclaim her undying love towards me. I sang to her in front of the whole school and then I declared my love and called her out. She was the last perpetrator of a slushy attack. Though the beverage was cold, her harsh words were the coldest."

Regina looked up at Rachel and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Rachel looked at her and smiled shyly.

Once they broke the embrace, they finished the meal and Regina showed Rachel around the small town.

They ended up at the docks as they overlooked the ocean.

"I think I'm gonna like it here," Rachel said quietly.

"I'm glad," Regina replied as her hand moved closer to Rachel's. Soon they were holding hands.

They walked back to Regina's car like that. She then drove them to Rachel's house.

Once there, Rachel said, "I'd invite you in, but I'm sure my fathers are waiting up for me. I'll see you in school on Monday?"

"Yes, you will," Regina said with a small smile.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening. I enjoyed myself," Rachel said and smiled shyly.

There was a moment of pause where Regina didn't know what to do. Rachel was hanging there as she waited for something, anything to transpire. When she was assured that nothing would, Rachel exited the car with her head hung.

As Regina watched her walk slowly to her house, she yelled loudly and violently,

"Dammit!"

As she cursed she pounded the steering wheel and inadvertently honked her horn. The sound made Rachel jumped into the air. She turned around, hopeful, but witnessed Regina zoom off.

When she got into the confines of her house, her fathers were in the living room.

"How was your time?" her Dad asked.

"Um, I…I,"" Rachel started, but didn't know how to proceed.

"What's wrong?"

Rachel walked over the couch and plopped down onto it. "Regina, the girl I went out with, told me this story about her putting a curse on people in this town and bringing them here. I don't know if I should believe her. "

"What's your gut saying?" her father asked.

"Not to," Rachel replied quickly.

"What's your heart saying," her Dad asked.

"Trust her at her word, but we all know I can't trust my heart," Rachel said defeated.

"Yes, you can, pumpkin, you had one bad experience," her father said.

"Yes, and we had to move because of it," Rachel said, "I want to trust Regina, I do, but if I do, that's scary also."

"Why?" one of her fathers asked.

"Because then she becomes something that I'm sure she's not…"

"What's that?"

"A monster," Rachel said timidly.

"Listen, honey, why don't you go upstairs to your room, sit down, and write her a letter explaining more of what happened to you," her father suggested wisely.

"I agree," her Dad agreed.

"Ok, I think I will. Thanks for talking," Rachel said as she got up from the couch.

"We're always here," her Dad said.

Rachel walked up to her room, entered it and closed the door behind her. She threw her purse on the floor. Then she undressed and into her pajamas. After she grabbed a notebook and pen. She sat at her desk and began to write.

 _Regina,_

 _Why didn't you hug me or even kiss me when I exited your car tonight? I'd have allowed either to have occurred. I knew you were mad at yourself, but don't beat yourself up over it._

 _So I've decided to pen this letter to you for two reasons. One, to tell you a little more about my failed attempt at love. And the other reason is to figure out if what you disclosed was truly true. And then based on my realization I'll think about how to proceed._

 _So, her name was Quinn and my, albeit, stupid idea of the public display of affection wasn't out of the blue. No, no, she'd come to my house and we'd make out almost every day after her practice. It became the highlight of my day actually. As soon as the final bell sounded I ran right home in the attempt to make my overly girly room seem romantic in some way. Some days, I'd pick up flowers or find my fathers' candles and splay them around my room. I then changed my outfit for an outfit that made me appeared more mature than I was. I sit on my unmade bed, I didn't want to be presumptuous, and wait. I waited for as long as it took her to come to me. I wanted her to come to me for the rest of her life._

 _There was this one time, she came to me and things between us became heated. We ended up making love that night. It was everything I hoped and longed for. She was all I longed her. Both of our hearts beat for each other that night._

 _The morning after, at school, I'd stupidly thought that we'd be a couple or at least more friendly to each other. That wasn't the case. That was why I sang to her in public. As the song was ending, I witnessed her storm out of the auditorium and I heard all the names and accusations that were thrown our way._

 _I waited for her like I had always done. It was nearing midnight, when I heard the door creak open and heard footsteps on my floor. I felt my sheets being turned down and I felt her as she climbed into my bed. Once she settled, my arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her. I heard her sigh._

" _Why do you want me?"_

" _Because, Quinn, I love you," I whispered._

" _You shouldn't," was her meek answer. "I can't keep doing this, Rachel. I don't love you."_

Unbeknownst to Rachel, she had begun to cry. She placed the pen down and wiped the tears off of her face, but more came. She decided to get up and clear her head. Rachel turned on her television and absentmindedly surfed through the channels. There was nothing on.

"You gotta finish it," she instructed herself.

So she sat back down and picked up the pen. Rachel put it against the paper and immediately she began to scribble.

 _So that's my sad, but true story. So…now we come to you. Thank you for opening up to me during dinner! I appreciate it immensely, but am a little confused. To ease my confusion, I have questions…_

 _Did you really curse your homeland of the Enchanted Forrest to bring them here? You said it was because of love or lack of, is that still true?_

 _Do you have magical powers? If so, what are they?_

 _What did you think my reaction would be upon hearing this?_

 _Finally, do you think that I believe your story? If you think I don't, please provide me with proof. Yes, I could ask around, but I want to hear you tell me all of this._

 _I'll be around. You know where to find me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rachel_

Part V

Regina lazily climbed out of bed the next morning and stretched out her arms. She usually liked the weekends and not having to get up early to attend school. But today was different. She knew that she possibly blew it with Rachel and that wasn't what she wanted.

 _Was it?_ She asked herself. She shook her head, no. She just didn't know what to do.

So she got up and took a shower. After emerging from bathroom she pulled on sweatpants and a hoodie and ventured downstairs. Usually Saturday mornings were spent by alone, but that day was different much to her dismay.

"Mother?"

"Hello, Regina, how are we?"

"Eh, uh, why are you home?"

"My shift starts at noon…on my way out pretty soon," Regina's mother, Cora, said with a smile grin.

"Oh," Regina said as she opened the refrigerator in search of something to eat.

"How was school this week?"

"Eh, there's a new girl here named Rachel. Pretty cool."

"Pretty cool," her mother said as she raised her eyebrow. "You cursed everyone here one would think you'd have better language skills…"

"Bite me," Regina spat back.

"How tasteful," her mother said sarcastically.

Regina had enough of talking to her mother so she grabbed her purse and walked out of the house and to her car. She got in and slammed the door shut.

"Why is my life so fucked up?"

She began to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. The tears fell rapidly, but she wiped them away quickly. After she fully composed herself, she started and revved her engine. Her destination: Granny's. She found comfort at the restaurant.

While she drove she thought about Rachel and what she was doing.

 _Should I go over there and apologize?_

She said, "No! You probably blew it, Mills."

After chastising herself, she found her foot pressed on the gas pedal harder. She also noticed the speedometer's little arrow rise showing her accelerating speed.

"Slow down!" she instructed herself and she did.

She arrived at Granny's and entered the building. She pulled the hood over her head. It sent the message of, "Do not disturb" to anyone who dared to try and speak with her. She walked in and scurried to "her" booth in the back. She usually sat facing the wall, but this time she opted to sit facing others in the restaurant.

"Water," she shouted at the approaching waitress as she walked up.

Then Regina sat there, in silence, remembering her dinner with Rachel the night prior.

Regina didn't hear the doorbell ring as someone entered the restaurant. She didn't hear them approaching her table. She didn't hear the footsteps stop, but she did hear when the person slammed a white envelope down onto the table with a loud thud.

Regina's head shot up and she attempted to meanly peer at the perpetrator. As soon as she realized it was Rachel, her intense staring ceased. She motioned for her to sit down, but Rachel refused.

"Read it. If you want to talk about it, come find me," Rachel said quickly and then turned on her heels and ran out of the restaurant.

Regina was flabbergasted. She pulled the envelope over to her side of the table. It lay there for a few seconds before Regina timidly picked it up and held it within her hands. It was blank. No name or anything. Blank. Much like how she was feeling.

She opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper. She unfolded it gently. She took a deep breath and began to read. Her eyes traveled from left to right as she read the heart wrenching words that Rachel had written. Once she had finished it, she realized that she had begun to cry. She took a big gulp of water that magically appeared at the table. After swallowing the liquid, Regina reread the letter. And then she reread it again.

After the fourth consecutive read through, Regina folded the paper up, put it back into the envelope, and stuffed the envelope into her pocket of the sweatshirt. She then got up from her seat and bolted out of the establishment. She raced to her car and drove off to Rachel's house.


	4. Chapter 4

The Lesbian Queen

Part VI

Regina raced from her car to Rachel's house. There weren't any cars in the driveway. Nevertheless, Regina pounded on the door and rang the Berrys' doorbell numerous times.

She jiggled the doorknob and was surprised to find the door unlocked. She cautiously and tentatively pushed it open and stepped over their threshold.

"Hello," she bellowed into the empty house. She knew that in this world, this would be the definition of breaking and entering. She knew also that if anyone came home and found her, she'd be thrown in jail for her actions. It didn't matter that she was the "Evil Queen". In fact, it would make the capture more delightful for the police of Storybrooke. She knew all of this, but the urge to see Rachel and try to explain overpowered any consequence she might face.

Regina climbed up the staircase on tiptoes. As she climbed she saw numerous photographs of Rachel's happy family.

"Sweet," she whispered to herself.

Once she made it to the landing, she looked around in search of Rachel's room. The search wasn't too difficult because Rachel's door had a gold star hanging on it.

She chuckled to herself.

Regina walked closer to it and when she was standing in front of the wooden door, her fingers brushed against the star. She closed her eyes and breathed in.

"You can come in," a voice on the other side of the door beckoned. It startled Regina and for a spilt second, she entertained the idea of bolting.

"Regina," Rachel's voice called her.

Regina knocked first and then pushed open the door. She saw Rachel sitting at her desk, which overlooked a window. She took a very deep breath and began to speak.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for barging in like this. You have every right to call the cops on me. If I were to defend myself, I'd say that you did keep your front door unlocked. That's not really safe. You should be glad that it was only me who broke in…"

Rachel swiveled around in her chair with a huge smile on her face.

"I did that on purpose. I knew, rather, I hoped you'd come over."

"Oh really," Regina played along.

"Yup," Rachel confirmed.

"Well, I'm here. Thank you for your letter," Regina said as she held it up. "You didn't have to explain your last relationship to me."

"Yes, I did. I wanted to. I wanted you to see that people do crazy shit for love," Rachel said.

"Why?"

"Because you intrigue me. We've only known each other for two days, but there's something there. I feel it."

Regina ducked her head down and blushed. Not knowing what to do, she said, "So I want to answer your questions."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to," Regina demanded as she raised her head to glance at Rachel. "So, yes, I did conjure up that curse on the townspeople from where I am from. I did, um, because I was pissed off…pissed off at the concept that love came so easily to them and not me…"

"Did you try at finding love," Rachel asked.

"Of course, I did…but when you're a princess you don't know who's being honest and who isn't, you know?"

Rachel nodded her head in agreement. "Can you undo the curse?"

"No," Regina said somberly.

"if you could, would you?"

"I believe so. I've learned that it's hard no matter where you happen to be," Regina said with a smile of realization.

"I believe you…do you still have magic in you?"

"Well, kinda…"

"I'm going to need a demo," Rachel said with a small smile. She sat back in her chair and crossed her legs.

"Oh, really…well, if you insist," Regina said with a chuckle as she pushed up her sleeves. Watching Rachel's facial expression she engulfed herself in a purple fog and disappeared. Rachel waved her hand back and forth in the hopes of seeing through it.

"Regina,' Rachel said dumbfounded as she looked around her room.

Regina was gone for more than three minutes. Rachel just angrily assumed that she'd left for good that day. Surprisingly the purple fog formed again and in an instant, Regina re-appeared in front of Rachel. In her arms, Regina held a gorgeous bouquet of daisies, lilies, and roses for Rachel.

"Regina," Rachel said shocked.

"Just a thank you for believing me," Regina said shyly as she handed over the bouquet.

"Regina, did you-"

"Yes, Rachel, I paid for them," Regina said with a light laugh.

Rachel sniffed the flowers and sighed happily. After she gently placed them on her bed.

"Wanna see something else," Regina said excitedly.

"Um, sure," Rachel said apprehensively.

Regina whipped her hand in a circle and magically a small fireball was created. It harmlessly sat in her palm.

"Wow…doesn't that hurt," Rachel asked shocked.

"Nah, wanna touch it," Regina said as she walked closer to Rachel.

Rachel was scared. She timidly reached out and with a finger, she brushed the fireball.

"That's real fire," she said surprised as she retracted her finger.

"Yup." Regina tossed it up into the air and caught it seamlessly.

"Ok, I believe you. You can extinguish it," Rachel said.

Regina covered the fireball with her other hand and that action put the flame out.

Rachel applauded and Regina gracefully bowed.

"So," Rachel said shyly.

"So," Regina answered.

Rachel lunged at a surprised Regina. Right before Rachel hungrily took Regina's lips she whispered, "Fire is an aphrodisiac to me!" Then their lips crashed together.

Their tongues crashed about in each other's mouths as their hands roamed as much of their bodies that they could get access to.

Regina walked them over to the bed and guided Rachel onto the mattress. As she was lowered, Regina went with her. They ended up on the bed with Regina on top.

Rachel stopped the kiss when she felt Regina's hand lightly massaging her toned stomach.

"Hmm," she began to say, "Regina…"

"I know, I know. Can we still make out?"

"Yes," Rachel said as she lifted her head and captured Regina's lips all in one movement.

They made out for hours that night. When it was nearing midnight, Rachel said, "You should go home?"

"Yeah, my Mom isn't going to be too pleased, but you're so worth it," Regina said with a smile on her face. Her brown eyes shined through. She disentangled herself from Rachel. She grabbed her stuff, as little as there was, and walked to the door. She felt Rachel's presence behind her. Just as she was about to leave, she grabbed Rachel, pulled her into her own body, and kissed her passionately. They kissed for a few seconds and then Regina let go. She disappeared into the hallway and out the door in mere seconds. She left a breathless Rachel standing shocked at the door of her room.

Part VII

The two girls didn't see each other until Monday at school. Rachel raced into the building and discarded her books from the weekend's homework assignments and grabbed what she needed for the first few classes of the day.

She was joyfully walking down the hallway when she spotted Regina at her locker. She started to run to her. That is until a tall blonde haired girl walked up to Regina and seductively grabbed Regina's waist. The sight utterly shocked Rachel. She ducked into the girls' bathroom and into a stall. She leaned against one of the walls of the stall and tried not to cry. Her efforts were unsuccessful as the tears ran rapidly down her cheeks. She tried to stifle the sound, but that also seemed difficult.

A little while later, Rachel took one big deep breath, held it, and then released it.

"I can do this," she pep talked.

She opened the door and walked out into the bathroom. Before she entered the now semi-deserted hallway she morphed into the self-confident girl that she was known to be at her old high school. She walked with her head held high and with the air of nothing was wrong. On the inside, however, she was a mess.

She decided not to interact with Regina as much as possible. She knew that Regina would make assumptions about the new situation. She also knew that she, herself, was making assumptions before knowing the facts. But this was how Rachel protected her heart from people who wanted to hurt her. Did Regina want to hurt her? She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she had to protect herself at all cost.

When her first class with Regina came around, Rachel walked into the room and chose to sit in the back of the room as opposed to next to Regina. She made no attempt to engage Regina in a greeting or further conversation, which turned out to include personal notes that were passed back to her.

As the bell sounded, Rachel swiftly picked up her bags and ran out of the room. Regina ran after her as she yelled, "Are you upset?"

This question made Rachel stop dead in her tracks. "No, I thought…"

"Thought what?" Regina asked as she moved to touch Rachel's arm. She flinched so Regina retracted her hand.

"That you might be different," Rachel said as she turned around with her head hung down and walked away.

Not knowing what made this situation occur, Regina was flabbergasted, but walked away in the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lesbian Queen

Part VIII and IX

The misunderstanding between Regina and Rachel lasted the entire week. Each attempt made by Regina was shot down or ignored completely by Rachel.

 _Should I stop trying?_ She thought. _What did I do? What did I not do?_

The urge of finding this information out was the catalyst to her hurried departure from her house.

"Regina –" her Mother said as she saw her daughter rush down the stairs.

Regina bolted out of the house without an explanation.

She jumped into her car and sped off. She obeyed the traffic lights, but just barely. She stopped short when she was in front of Rachel's house. She jumped out of the car and ran, full speed, to the front door. She jiggled the doorknob and found it locked. Regina pounded on the door and rang the doorbell feverishly.

"Oh hold on…"

The door opened and Regina expected to see Rachel, but Regina was face to face with one of her fathers.

"Oh, hello, mister Berry is Rachel home?"

"Yes, she is. Who are you?"

"Regina Mills. I attend school with your daughter…"

 _I've made out with her also._ She thought.

The man opened the door and allowed Regina to enter. She bolted up the stairs and found herself face to face with the star on the door. She timidly knocked and received no answer. She knocked again and received the same response.

"This is bullshit," Regina said to herself so she pushed the door opened and walked in.

"Get out," Rachel advised meekly.

"No," Regina replied.

"Why," Rachel asked, but looked hopeful to Regina.

"I want to know what I did…or what I didn't do."

"Why now? it happened on Monday."

"And you've held onto it for a full week of school? C'mon Rachel, tell me," Regina pleaded with her.

"I saw that tall blonde girl hitting on you in the hallway," Rachel said matter of fact. She lowered her head and kept it hung down.

"Who Emma?"

"Is that her name?"

"yup…she's nothing. Just some girl I fucked before you came. She wanted to start something again."

"Are you?"

Regina walked up to Rachel, lifted her chin, and held her eye contact. "No," Regina replied simply.

"No?"

"That's right. Why should I when I could have you."

"Why? She's hot!"

"Ah, um, is that a trick question…never mind…she doesn't have a chance cuz I want you," Regina genuinely revealed.

Rachel took a second to contemplate what Regina had just said. "You want me?"

Regina took a step forward. Then another step closer. Regina moved in and captured Rachel's lips in a fierce kiss. She pulled Rachel's body into her own as much as possible.

Rachel suddenly stopped the kiss to verbalize, "You want me." Then she dove back into the kiss with Regina.

"Be my girlfriend," Regina whispered against Rachel's lips.

"Yes, thank you," Rachel responded. Regina smiled and kissed her new girlfriend with all the passion she could muster.

Regina moved them backward towards the bed. Once Rachel was against it she abruptly sat down. Regina smiled and asked, "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded her head and pulled at Regina's waist. She picked up Regina's tee shirt and kissed her toned stomach. Regina threw her head back in pleasure.

"As much as I want to devour you right here, right now, my parents are home. I'm afraid we might be too loud in our exploration."

"Yes, yes, I agree…not now, but soon, very soon." Regina kissed Rachel's forehead and then caressed her cheeks.

"Thank you for asking me to be your girlfriend."

"My honor. Thank you for accepting. Just know…"

"What?"

"That there are gonna be times where I don't know what the fuck I'm doing and I may hurt you. I don't plan on it, but it is a possibility."

"Regina, we both are going to do things that will annoy and bother the other, but I want to experience that and everything else with you. You're worth it. Now kiss me."

Regina leaned down and connected their lips together.

Part IX

 _Two months later…_

Regina and Rachel walked hand in hand around her neighborhood. They were walking up her street when they saw a figure sitting on the steps of her house. They were too far away for Rachel to realize who it was.

When they approached, Rachel asked, "Hello, may I help you?"

"Geez, I hope so," the girl said.

Rachel froze when she finally realized who it was.

"How'd you find me?"

"Rachel, you know her?" Regina immediately realized that her girlfriend was nervous. She placed a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Yes, this is Quinn," Rachel replied meekly.

It took Regina a minute for the new information to register, but when it did, Regina attempted to lung at Quinn.

"Rachel, who the fuck is she?" Quinn dodged Regina's sudden attack. Rachel was able to grab her arm before Regina could connect with Quinn.

"This, Quinn, is my girlfriend, Regina," Rachel said with a proud tone of voice.

"Charmed," Quinn sarcastically said.

"Bitch!" Regina attempted to lung again, but Rachel's grip on her was freakishly tight. "Let me go, my dear." Regina looked at her girlfriend.

"Promise me you won't attempt to attack her," Rachel asked as she locked eyes with Regina who saw almost terror in them.

Regina immediately calmed down.

 _She needs my support. She doesn't need me ringing this bitch's neck._ Regina rationalized with herself.

"I promise!" Regina truly saw her girlfriend in those moments. She smiled.

Rachel released Regina's arm. It took all the willpower she had not to break her promise.

"Okay, let's all go inside," Rachel said as she attempted to enter her home.

"Tell your 'girlfriend' she can go," Quinn demanded.

"Like hell," Regina yelled.

"Regina, I need to speak with Quinn alone," Rachel pleaded with her.

"Rachel, do you really expect me to leave you with someone who definitely doesn't give a shit about you."

"How do you know that?" Quinn yelled out.

"Cuz, little girl, she told me. And that's all I need to know," Regina responded vehemently.

Rachel stepped in between Regina and Quinn. She looked at Regina and said, "I need to speak with her. The topic and issues might be difficult for you to hear. I appreciate you standing up for me. It's something she should have done. But she didn't. Now I'm happy she didn't cuz it brought me to you."

Against her better judgment, Regina said, "I'll wait in the car. Take your time. Get all of your questions answered. And express every feeling you've ever had for her. If you need me, yell out the window and I'll come running." Regina pulled Rachel into her, wrapped her hands around her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Even though Regina usually closed her eyes when she kissed Rachel, this time she didn't and she saw Quinn awkwardly tilt her head so she didn't see the kiss.

 _That's right bitch. I'm kissing her now._ Regina thought with satisfaction.

Afterward, Rachel walked into her house with Quinn following her. Once they were inside, Rachel timidly and slowly closed the big oak door. When they were in private, Quinn tried to hug her.

"Are you nuts?" Rachel wiggled and pushed her away.

"You're not happy to see me, I take it."

"I'd be happier if we parted on different terms. This isn't a reunion. This is the fakest encounter ever."

"I miss you," Quinn muttered softly. Rachel missed it. "What?"

"I miss you," Quinn said with more conviction as she raised her head up to look at Rachel.

"I highly doubt that," Rachel scoffed.

"Wow. You've changed."

"Ya think? I bet you would too. Especially when you confessed your love for a girl who you were madly in love with. And hear her say that she didn't love you in return. Then the bullying became worse when said girl decided to join in on 'the fun'. You'd change when you and your family are _forced_ to leave their hometown because of all of it," Rachel raised her voice. Rachel's eyesight penetrated Quinn's. So much so that the blonde found it necessary to look away.

"I want you back," Quinn revealed as she yelled at Rachel.

Rachel looked at her for a second and then burst out in hysterical laughter. "Are you kidding me?" She kept laughing and trying to catch her breathe.

Quinn was becoming annoyed so she yelled, "Rachel!"

This made the shorter girl immediately stop laughing. "Shit, you're serious."

"I didn't know what I wanted. It turns out that not having you around and in the same state was and is something I was hoping to fix. So…"

Quinn surprised Rachel by getting down on her knees as she begged, "Come back to Lima. Come back to school. But more importantly come back to us…"

Rachel looked down at her and honestly answered, "There wasn't an 'us'. Even though I tried, in vain, to create one…you didn't love me. So why now?"

"I realized, with your absence from my life, that I was wrong. I made a huge mistake. Rachel, I love you. I've always loved you."

Just as she was about to respond, Regina walked into the house. She saw the situation that was happening. "Oh, hell no," she said.

"Regina, calm down," Rachel warned.

"She's making a play for _my_ girlfriend."

"Yes, I am," said Quinn as she glanced at Regina quickly and then returned her eyesight to Rachel. "Come back to me, Rach."

"Rachel," Regina said shocked.

"I don't know," Rachel said shyly and honestly.

"Don't tell me that you're actually considering it," Regina said. She was horrified by the whole situation.

Rachel looked at her with a sad expression on her face.

Regina ran up to her and turned her so they'd face each other. Then she said, "Don't you remember the bullying?"

"I can stop that," Quinn interjected.

"Why couldn't you do that the first time, bitch?"

"I didn't think it was _that_ bad…"

"Not that bad," Rachel asked through her tears. "You joined in on the torment. I'm a strong person, but I was humiliated and tortured."

"Come back with me and that stops…do you believe me, uh, when I say that I love you?"

"Honestly, this is the perplexing part. Do I believe you?"

Quinn silently nodded her head.

"A part of me wants to believe you, Quinn. You need to understand that. The other part of me questions why you suddenly love me now and not then."

"Do you believe me when I tell you that I want you?" Regina walked closer to her girlfriend.

"Yes," Rachel responded simply.

"There's your answer," Regina said with a warm smile.

"It's not that simple," Quinn spoke up.

"Yes, it is, Barbie," Regina argued. "Rachel knows that I'd never do that to her. She knows that I'd protect not only her, but her heart as well."

"I should have done that, Rachel."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was afraid and a coward. Come back with me...let's be together again and I'll try to prove it."

"Wow…is this a dream?" Rachel stood there dumbstruck.

"More like a nightmare," Regina said as she shook her head back and forth. "So?"

"So?" Quinn looked so hopeful on her knees.

"I have to decide now? Yes, I know I have to. It's not fair to either of you," Rachel said. "So, Quinn, I've loved you for so long and so hard for many years. When we got together I was beyond happy and I thought we'd be together forever."

"We still can be."

Rachel held up her hand to silence her. "When you told me that you didn't love me it hurt beyond words. I thought about ending it cuz without you I didn't know who I might become. Then I moved to Storybrooke and met Regina…" Rachel turned her head in Regina's direction.

"When we met you intrigued me, but you were so hard to get to open up. The first time we had sex was interesting, but it didn't count because our motives were not right," Rachel began.

"We can pretend it didn't happen…"

Rachel continued, "As we got to know each other you became my protector and I didn't have to fear anything. The things you've shared with me I'll take with me to my grave because it's not my place to tell anyone. So…"

Rachel looked at Quinn who had gotten up from the floor and stood in front of Rachel, arms crossed. Then she looked at Regina who had a look of hope on her face.

"So, who do I choose? Familiarity or the unknown?"

Rachel looked like she was about to burst into tears. "I choose…Regina." Rachel locked eyes with Regina who had the widest smile on her face. She stepped forward and enveloped her girlfriend in a tight embrace. Quinn took a step back and began to turn around until Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Quinn…"

"No, Rachel, you've made your choice." Quinn lowered her head and walked out of the house. Rachel watched her exit and allowed her to get into her car before she ran after her.

"Quinn," she said as she waved her hands so that Quinn wouldn't drive away.

Quinn saw this and rolled down the window. "Yeah?"

"Can I explain?"

"Not necessary. I get it…"

"No, see you don't. Regina gets me somehow."

"I got you too," Quinn reminded Rachel.

"I'm aware of this. There's just something about her that makes me feel like she'd protect me from anyone or anything that tried to harm me."

"I'm sorry I didn't make you feel that way. I didn't know about the slushies…Or if I did I never recognized your pain. And for that, Rachel, I am sorry. I hope in time you can forgive me?" Then Quinn rolled up the window, put the key into the ignition and drove away. Rachel watched her car as it turned the corner and was out of sight.

 _That's it._ She thought. _It's truly over._ Rachel wiped the tears away with her fingers. Regina timidly walked out of the house to stand behind her girlfriend. "Rachel," she said shyly.

Rachel turned around and fell to the ground. "Rachel!" Regina ran to her girlfriend, but she was too late to catch her. However she immediately took Rachel's head and rested it on her thighs. "You're okay," she softly repeated to Rachel.

After a few seconds, Regina gingerly picked up her girlfriend and carried her all the way into her room. Once inside she gently placed her on the bed and hurriedly closed the door behind them. She walked up to a now sleeping Rachel and knelt on the side of the bed.

"Thank you for choosing me. No one has before," Regina whispered, "I promise to make you happy." She stood up from the floor and leaned over. She gently brushed her lips against Rachel's. As she did, Rachel finally opened her eyes and deepened the kiss.

"Rachel," Regina shockingly whispered in the kiss. This allowed for Rachel's tongue to enter Regina's mouth.

* * *

Hello,

So I've decided to give this story a fairer shot then I did before. I hope that people would still be interested in reading it, but I understand if they're not. I hope, if you read it, you're able to follow along as it jumps a little. I'm still trying to figure that part out.

Thanks for your time.

~ Chrissie 37


	6. Chapter 6

The Lesbian Queen

Part X

Gravity and the force of their shared kiss brought Rachel to a sitting position from a lying one. Her hands immediately encased Regina's face as her tongue massaged Rachel's.

"Hmm, Rachel," Regina lustfully moaned as she came up for air.

"I love how you taste," Rachel said with her own lust filled voice.

Regina gave her a small smile. Suddenly she asked, "Can we be with each other tonight?"

"But we are with each other right now," Rachel said confused.

Regina's eyes penetrated her own so Rachel immediately understood and whispered, "Oh." Regina caressed Rachel's cheek with the back of her hand.

Hearing the front door open and her fathers' voices from downstairs, Rachel said sadly, "My parents are not going out tonight."

Regina looked at her as she shook her head. "That's alright…"

"No, no, I think I can persuade them to go out for at least a couple of hours," Rachel said as she attempted to get off the bed and run downstairs to talk with her fathers. But before she had a chance to escape, Regina grabbed her shoulders and ceased her movement. "Rachel, calm down. I meant I think my Mom is going out tonight for the entire evening."

Rachel's eyebrows raised and she smirked. "Oh," she said quietly.

"Pack a bag and bring your book bag," Regina instructed.

"We're doing homework?"

"No, silly, we need an excuse for your absence from your room tonight," Regina said with a sly smile.

Rachel sighed lazily. "My inexperience is showing."

Regina kissed her passionately. "What inexperience?"

Rachel kissed her back with new urgency and want. "Give me five minutes." With that Rachel bolted up from the bed and flew around her room as she prepared her overnight bag and grabbed the other essentials she'd need.

"Ok. Ready."

Regina took her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. Then she grabbed the overnight bag from Rachel.

"I'm capable of carrying that," Rachel said with a huff.

"I know. I just want to."

Without any more conversation, Rachel led the way downstairs to the kitchen where her fathers were laughing with each other.

"Oh, hi honey," said her Dad as Rachel made their presence known.

"Hi, Daddy, you remember my friend, Regina?"

Regina extended her hand for a handshake as she said, "Hello sir."

Rachel's Dad shook her hand and then Regina shook Rachel's other Dad's hand. "Hello."

"Hey, Regina," her father said with a smile.

"We thought you were out," her Daddy said.

"We were, but we came home to a, uh, _visitor_ …"

"Oh," her Daddy said, oblivious. Her other father caught her meaning and asked, "Do we wanna know?"

"It's over, for good, so I won't bother you with the details."

The realization hit her other father and he said, "Oh!"

"Yea, so Regina and I are going to go to her home to do some homework and perhaps watch a movie or two. I'm bringing my overnight bag in case she's too tired to drive me home. Is this okay?"

"You wouldn't be putting her out," her father inquired to which Regina spoke up with a "Not at all."

Rachel gave them a smile and then began to walk to the front door with Regina right behind her.

"I think something's happening between them," Regina heard her father whisper and she smiled to herself.

* * *

When the pair arrived at Regina's home, Rachel forgot how big it was. She didn't gawk at it the first time she was invited over.

"Come on," Regina caught her staring and grabbed her by the hand.

They walked into the house and directly into the kitchen. "You thirsty? Hungry?"

Regina entered the room and was shocked to see her mother sitting on a stool in front of the island in the middle of the room.

"Mother? I thought you'd be out by now."

"No, not quite yet…" Cora replied as then looked at Rachel. "And who is this?"

Regina fumbled with the introduction so Rachel walked right up to Cora and said, "Hello, Mrs. Mills. I'm Rachel Berry. A friend of your daughter's." Her hand shot out in the space between the two and levitated there until Cora meekly shook it. "A _friend_?"

"Yes, Mother, a friend…" Regina stared down her mother who awkwardly smirked.

"Nice to meet you," Rachel said to try to calm down the other people in the room.

Regina pushed Rachel past her mother and up the stairs without another word.

Once they were in Regina's room and the door was locked, she whined, "God…sometimes she gets me so…"

"Regina, she's your Mom," Rachel pointed out, "I wish I had that problem…"

Regina then remembered that Rachel had two Dads and no mother figure around. "Rachel, I'm sorry…here I am complaining about her…"

"Don't be sorry," she said meekly.

"I don't want to talk about her right now."

Rachel only nodded her head as she put her things down. She twirled around and looked at Regina with a beauty beyond her actual years. Regina was transfixed on Rachel's pure beauty. It was both odd and familiar to Rachel who just stood there.

Regina felt the urge to be as close to her as possible so she closed the space between her and her girlfriend. Rachel saw Regina approach so she opened up her arms. As soon as Regina was inches in front of Rachel, she wrapped her arms around her as tightly as possible. They stood in their embrace and looked at each other. In those few moments nothing else mattered. Not Regina's mother. Not Quinn. Nothing.

"Is it okay if I kiss you," Regina asked uncharacteristically.

"Please do so," Rachel replied, "And I just might kiss you in return."

Regina quickly leaned forward and enveloped Rachel's lips in a sweet kiss. Almost immediately Regina licked Rachel's bottom lip thus causing her to open her mouth to moan. Before she had the opportunity to, Regina's tongue darted into Rachel's mouth and began to massage her tongue. Rachel moaned loudly while in the kiss. This only made Regina's grip on her tighten and the urge to be closer to her grow.

"Regina," Rachel managed to say in between passionate kisses.

"Hmm," she replied.

"I want you."

"I've wanted you since the first second that I saw you in the hallway," Regina confessed as she hugged Rachel. She simply hugged her. Her hands caressed Rachel's back in a up and down motion. Each stroke was slower and more lustful than the one before it. Rachel closed her eyes to fully enjoy the sensation.

"Rachel, open your eyes," Regina requested.

As Rachel did, she watched Regina's expression. It was like Regina was witnessing the sunrise for the very first time. "Will you always look at me like you are right now," Rachel asked shyly.

"I will try," Regina replied honestly.

"Okay. I-I-"

"What beautiful," Regina asked.

"I need you," Rachel said.

"I'm right here. What do you need?"

"I need you to make love to me," Rachel finally said. It was at that moment that the widest smile appeared on Regina's face. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, I just want it to be different from the first encounter," Rachel pleaded.

"Oh, it will be," Regina reassured her as she grabbed Rachel's hand and guided them to her bed. Rachel was standing in front of it and was about to sit down when Regina said, "Wait. Don't sit yet."

Rachel stood there in anticipation of what would happen next. Regina wasted no time as her hands gravitated to Rachel's buttoned shirt. She masterfully unbuttoned each one. When she had accomplished this task, she looked at her girlfriend in awe.

"What?"

"You're beautiful…awe inspiring, really."

Rachel blushed, but smiled.

Regina then removed the shirt from Rachel's body and tossed it to the floor in the corner. Regina's lips found Rachel's shoulders and collarbone as she left kisses on each part of her body. Rachel sighed and shuddered with each kiss that was left.

All of a sudden, Regina bent down.

"Where'd you go," Rachel asked with a light chuckle.

"I'm right here. I'll always be right here," she confessed. She then unbuttoned and unzipped Rachel's pants. Once she did that, she slowly pulled each pant leg down to the floor. When the piece of clothing was at her feet, Regina assisted Rachel out of them and they were tossed aside.

Then Rachel was solely in her bra and panties. "Can I undress you?"

"Not right now. This is all about you," Regina said as she looked up into Rachel's dark brown eyes. They held something in them. Was it love? This thought made her pause.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

Regina shook her head and said, "Uh, nothing, you just have beautiful eyes."

"They only see you, you know?"

"I'm finally figuring that out," Regina replied. Rachel leaned down and captured Regina's lips in an unexpected kiss. Rachel was able to make Regina stand up within the kiss. She turned them around so that Regina's back was facing the bed. Rachel seized Regina's hands and walked them closer to the bed. "Please sit," Rachel asked.

Regina complied, but had a playful pout on her face.

The pace that Rachel undressed her girlfriend was quicker than Regina's, but she didn't mind at all. Once her shirt and pants were off and discarded onto the floor, Rachel sighed contently. Regina grabbed Regina's hips, which made them move closer to each other. With mere inches of separation, Rachel leaned in and engulfed Regina's lips in her own. Their heads tilted back and forth, while glorious moans were voiced.

"I need you," Rachel said urgently.

"Lay down," Regina commanded as she turned them around and assisted Rachel onto the bed. Once on the mattress, Rachel laid down and immediately Regina straddled her hips. She ducked her head down and kissed Rachel passionately on her lips. While in the kiss, Rachel caressed Regina's cheeks. With her other hand, Regina massaged Rachel's leg that was bent. This might have felt awkward for Regina, but she didn't say anything. She massaged from as low as possible all the way up Rachel's thigh.

With her arousal building at a rapid rate, Rachel stopped the kiss and urged, "Regina, whenever you're ready." Regina grasped at Rachel's hot pink thong and meticulously and slowly pulled it down. Regina lowered herself down a little to be in a better position to kiss the newly exposed skin that the material of the thong was. She not only kissed the skin, but she also licked it as well. This made Rachel travel closer to the edge. Once Regina finally pulled the thong off of Rachel, she tossed it aside and then looked at Rachel who had taken off her bra herself.

Regina attempted to speak, but her voice was mute. For the first time, Rachel didn't overreact to this situation. She knew that Regina wouldn't dismiss her like that now. She allowed her to take her time. Rachel looked at Regina passionately as she caressed her cheek.

"I…I don't know about a lot of things in this life even though I created it. I don't know why people do the things that they do. All I do know is that your decision of choosing me over her is one that I'll never forget in my entire life. I've never been chosen like that before. You may think it's insignificant, but, Rachel, beautiful, it isn't. I promise you that I will always remember what you did for me…for us. Yes, there is now definitely an 'us'. More so now than before I asked you to be my girlfriend."

Rachel didn't say anything. She did however find Regina's hand and kiss her palm several times. She then positioned Regina's hand between her thighs.

"Oh, I see you're ready for me?" Regina nervously chuckled.

"Baby, you're nervous," Rachel asked unbelievingly.

"Slightly," Regina confessed.

"Why?"

"Because it matters so much more now. You've always mattered, but right now, here, with you, I know that I want to show you how much you mean to me so I want to make sure that I pleasure you the right way."

"There isn't a right or wrong way. I just need to feel you inside me, Regina," Rachel confessed. With that Rachel picked up her head and found Regina's lips. As they connected, Rachel could feel Regina's hand slide lower and lower down her thigh. It was everything that Rachel thought it would be and so much more. Seconds later, Rachel felt Regina brush her hand against her pussy. And a second after that Rachel felt the glorious feeling of Regina entering her. Regina's one finger swam around as it tried to find Rachel's clit. Soon Regina's finger did and it caused Rachel to gasp.

"Are you okay?" Regina stared down at Rachel cautiously.

"Yes, another finger, in," asked Rachel, with want in her voice. Her wish was granted when Regina pushed another finger inside. Regina pressed a little bit and her reward was a totally aroused Rachel.

"Ahh," Rachel moaned. "Harder…deeper."

Regina did that and Rachel's body reacted to it. "God," she screamed.

Regina pushed harder and stroked Rachel's clit at the same time and Rachel's body stiffened.

"Are you close?"

Rachel shook her head back and forth.

"What can I do, my dear, to help?"

"Lick me," Rachel quickly panted out.

As fast as possible, Regina pulled out of Rachel and repositioned herself so that she could honor Rachel's wish. She looked up at Rachel and asked, "You ready?"

Rachel nodded her head. As soon as she nodded her head, she felt Regina open her up. The cool air added to the building pleasure she was experiencing. The hotness that came from Regina's mouth replaced the coolness in a mere second. Regina devoured Rachel's pussy. With every breath that Regina took, it felt like Rachel breathed with her. Then Regina poked her tongue out and it swiped against Rachel's clit for the first time.

"Ahh, _gina_ ," Rachel screamed out as she twisted the bed sheets within her hands. "More," she yelled.

Regina licked from the top all the way down to the bottom of Rachel's pussy.

"Hmm," Regina moaned inside of Rachel, which made her shudder with pleasure.

"I'm c-l-ose," Rachel confirmed. With this confirmation Regina wrapped her mouth around Rachel and forcibly stuck her tongue as far as it would go. She was rewarded with Rachel's essence exploding into her mouth. She drank every drop of what Rachel gave to her. When she knew that Rachel was spent, Regina's tongue leisurely licked up the remaining essence and Rachel had another orgasm.

"Oh my God," Rachel screamed and Regina was there for her sexually and emotionally. "I'm right here," she assured her as soon as Rachel was spent again. Rachel searched for Regina's hand and found it. They held hands for a while and then Rachel pulled Regina up her body and into her arms.

As they were nestled together, Regina shyly asked, "Did I hurt you in any way?"

"No, Regina you didn't. Did you mind me calling you 'gina' before?"

"Not at all. You can call me whatever you want as long as I get the privilege of doing that to you," Regina said with a small smile. Rachel didn't know how to respond so she squeezed Regina's body tighter.

"Can I stay?"

Regina picked up her head from Rachel's chest to look into her eyes. "You may stay for as long as you want to. I never want to be without you, Rachel." She shimmied up and kissed Rachel passionately.

"I never want to be without you, Regina," Rachel revealed confidently.

"Good," she said.

* * *

It was three o'clock in the morning and they had been talking, kissing and making love for hours before. They finally settled down as Regina pulled Rachel into her body. Their heartbeats calmed down and the sweat began to dry on their bodies.

"I love this feeling," Regina said with a shaky voice.

"Baby, don't cry," Rachel caressed the arm that was wrapped around her.

"I don't mean to. I'm just so happy. Rachel you make me happy. Happier than any other time before. I was to be forever this happy because I didn't think this was a possibility for me," Regina said honestly.

Rachel flipped over so they could look at each other. "Regina, I'm here and…if you want I can proudly be your 'happy ending'. That is if you want?"

"Oh my God, yes this is absolutely what I want," Regina leaned forward to kiss Rachel's forehead.

"Then it's settled…you and me?"

"Yes, you and me."

Regina reached over Rachel and pulled out a drawer to her nightstand. She fished around in it until she found the item that she was looking for. She grasped it and held onto it without allowing Rachel to see it. She then sat up in bed and the sheet fell exposing her chest for Rachel. She was still lying down so she lazily began to stroke Regina's nipple. Regina sighed at the sensation she was feeling. After a few seconds, she lay back down and faced Rachel.

"So," she began, "I'd like to give you something. Uh, I hope it's not too premature, but.." Regina unclenched her hand and a silver ring sat in the middle of her palm. Rachel gawked at. "Regina, is this a..."

"No, it's not an engagement ring only because we're still in high school. It is however a promise ring."

Rachel began to cry. Regina wrapped an arm around her and pulled Rachel into her body. "Rachel, I need to explain okay?" Rachel looked at Regina and wiped her tears off with her hands. Then she nodded her head.

"So, this here is a promise ring. You made me a promise when you picked me over her, which I still can't believe happened. So now, my dear, beautiful Rachel, with this ring I promise you that I will always be here for you. I will always cherish you and support you and be that person in your life. I want you, plain and simple. This ring is a reminder to both of us that you belong to me and I belong to you. That is if you want that?"

Rachel was surprisingly at a loss for words so she shook her head vigorously up and down. Regina smiled and slipped the ring onto Rachel's finger.

"I love you," Rachel barely whispered.

"What?"

"I love you," she repeated louder, but still in a low voice.

"What? I didn't hear you…"

"I love you," Rachel yelled out.

Regina froze to look at Rachel. The sincerity that Regina saw in Rachel's eyes told her that she meant it.

"I love you, Rachel, very much," Regina confided with a huge smile.


	7. Chapter 7

The Lesbian Queen

Part XI

 _Three months later…_

"Dad," Rachel uncharacteristically whined, "I have school and other responsibilities…"

"And Regina," her other father cut in.

"You said you'd go to the event. It's your Grandmother's 90th birthday. You can't not come with us," her father said sternly.

"He's right, honey. It's not the end of the world. We leave after school on Friday and come back Sunday evening.. Your life will still be here," her Dad.

"You're going. End of discussion."

Rachel accepted the decision and walked away. She ran up to her room and dialed Regina's number.

On the first ring, she heard _, "Hey Beautiful!"_

"Hi, Baby," Rachel said with a sad tone.

" _What's going on?"_

"I have to go away?"

" _For how long?"_

"The weekend."

Regina sighed _. "Which weekend? Where are you going?"_

"This weekend…um, Lima."

" _Oh, ok. Can I ask why?"_

"Absolutely, it's my Grandmother's 90th birthday weekend. I tried to get out of the situation, but my father is demanding that I attend."

" _Is there a chance you'll see her?"_

"No, not at all…Uh, um, I don't think so…"

" _I know that you're not going to purposely run into her, I'm sure. And I know you love me…"_

"You have no idea how much I love you," Rachel assured her, "If luck isn't on my side, and I do run into her for some reason, I'll be polite, but nothing else. You have my word."

" _I don't need your word…I have your heart."_

Rachel sighed happily and said, "Yes, Baby, you sure do!"

" _When do you leave?"_

"Friday after school."

" _Do you mean like tomorrow?"_

"Ugh that's depressing…how am I going to survive for that long without you?"

" _Um, Beautiful, look down at your hand. What do you see?"_

Rachel looked down at her hand and she saw her promise ring. "A beyond gorgeous promise ring given to me by the love of my life."

" _Oh. Really? Am I?"_

"Regina, you most definitely are the love of my life and don't ever forget it, ya hear?"

She chuckled. _"I love you Rachel."_

"I love you, too, Regina," Rachel said passionately. "I guess I must pack. See you tomorrow?"

" _Of course. Good night, my love."_ Then Regina hung up the phone.

* * *

The Berries arrived in Lima, Ohio and drove to the hotel. As soon as Rachel put her stuff down she called Regina.

"Hi," she said.

" _Hey you got there safely I take it."_

"Yes, we arrived. I miss you terribly."

" _Baby, we saw each other like four hours ago. But I miss you too. Try to have fun. It's your grandmother's birthday. I'll call you later."_

"Ok, I'll try. I love you, Regina."

" _I love you more, Rachel."_ Regina chuckled into the phone.

Rachel ended the call and wrapped her arms around herself.

"We're going to Breadstix," her Dad said as he knocked on the door. "Wanna come?"

"Sure…I loved that restaurant."

They all walked to the restaurant because it wasn't that far away.

Once they entered they were seated immediately. They began to look at the menus. Rachel allowed herself to enjoy where she was. She was spending quality time with her fathers, which was always the thing she adored the most.

The bell to the front door chimed signaling new customers were entering the building. Rachel paid no attention until that person walked up to the table and said, "Hello, Rachel."

Rachel's head snapped up and she froze in fear. "Hello, Quinn," she mumbled.

"Hello, sirs," Quinn addressed Rachel's fathers.

They ignored her totally and Rachel's father put a hand on her trembling one that sat on the table.

"We can leave," he insisted.

Rachel shook her head. "No, we're all civilized people and besides, I love their breadsticks. Enjoy your meal, Quinn." Rachel shooed her away from the table and as she departed Rachel noticed her head was hung down.

Their meal continued and all throughout it, Rachel stole glances at Quinn. She seemed to not be enjoying her meal. On some occasions the two girls would look up at the same and make eye contact with each other. Rachel decided to be the bigger person as she excused herself.

"I'm going to have a private conversation with Quinn. If I'm not back in ten minutes…"

"We'll send the search party," her humorous Dad joked.

Rachel timidly walked over to Quinn's table and asked, "Quinn, would you like to have a conversation with me outside?"

"Sure," Quinn said as she picked up her napkin and tossed it onto the table. She followed Rachel outside and walked to a vacant park bench with ample lighting that wasn't too far away from the restaurant.

They both sat down at the same time, but didn't make eye contact.

"So, how have you been?"

"Great, more than great," Rachel replied as she absentmindedly stroked her promise ring from Regina. "You?"

"Well, honestly, I've been miserable," replied Quinn, sadly.

"Oh, Quinn, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Then why'd you choose her?"

"My choice of partner shouldn't still be hindering your happiness," Rachel said honestly.

"It is, Rachel, and I know that I said that I understood, but quite frankly, I don't…understand, I mean," Quinn said.

"You don't know why I picked her over you?"

Quinn nodded her head.

"Well, for many reasons. First, you didn't love me. Not how I longed for you to. Regina loves me and I love her. Second, there's the fact that she'd protect me from anything. You had that opportunity numerous times and still you stood back and did nothing. Finally, there's the idea that you decided to travel all the way to Storybrooke and beg me to take you back. Did you really think I'd agree even if Regina wasn't in the picture?"

"Yes, I did," said Quinn.

"Wow," Rachel said stunned. "I'm sorry you made the trip for nothing."

Quinn leaned forward and kissed Rachel quickly. Rachel was stunned, but before she had the chance to properly yell at her, Quinn kissed her again. This time she was able to deepen the kiss with Rachel. To add to it, Quinn did the thing that she knew drove Rachel crazy when they kissed: she lightly caressed Rachel's cheek with her hand.

 _What are you doing, Berry. Stop this right now._ Her mind implored.

Instead of pushing her away, and listening to her mind, Rachel foolishly listened to her heart as she opened her mouth for Quinn's tongue to enter. The two tongues met, danced and then massaged each other.

Then a mental picture of Regina flashed in Rachel's mind and she immediately pushed Quinn off of her.

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, you love her," Quinn said with a harsh laugh.

"What was the meaning of that kiss, Quinn," Rachel asked shocked and totally ashamed.

"I wanted to kiss you. To be that close to you again," Quinn said honestly.

Just as Rachel was about to respond her cell phone rang and Regina's photo popped up onto the screen. Rachel lowered her head and press the ignore button.

"Did you feel anything in the kiss?"

"Besides horrified, embarrassed, ashamed and other negative feelings then no," Rachel said with tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Geez, I remember when my kiss was the only thing you craved," Quinn said harshly.

"I'M IN A RELATIONSHIP. Can't you get that?!"

"Some relationship." Quinn smirked. Rachel stood up and slapped Quinn hard against her cheek.

"You're a bitch, ya know that?"

Quinn smiled meekly as Rachel turned around and entered the restaurant. She rushed to the table as her fathers looked at her. "We need to go, I'm sorry," Rachel said with a shaky voice.

"Okay, baby girl, we're leaving. What did she do?"

"She kissed me…and I didn't stop it immediately." Rachel burst into hysterics. She cried profusely as she clung to her father. He hugged her tightly. They exited the establishment and hurriedly walked in the direction of the hotel. Quinn followed them and when they were there, she made herself known.

"Rachel," Quinn pleaded, "I want to apologize."

"No, leave Quinn," her father demanded.

"You've hurt her enough," her Dad said as he protected Rachel within his arms.

"Go home Quinn," Rachel barely said. It was at that moment that Quinn backed down and turned to leave. Before she finally walked away completely she yelled, "You're always gonna love me. We're connected. Nothing and no one can come in between that."

* * *

 _Why didn't she pick up her phone?_ Regina thought. _Maybe she's with family. I wanna hear her voice._

She dialed again and the call went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, Beautiful, it's me. I hope you're having a nice time. God, I miss you. I love you, Rachel. Call me before you go to sleep. I love you."

Regina hung up the phone.

* * *

Rachel listened to the message her love had left her and each time she cried hysterically.

"Baby girl, it's going to be okay," her Dad reassured her as he rubbed her back.

"I cheated on her," Rachel yelled through her tears, "I'm wearing her ring and I kissed another person. Who does that?"

"Quinn kissed you first. It wasn't the other way around. Regina will understand that."

"What happens if she doesn't?"

Her Dad was silent because he honestly didn't know the answer. This didn't help Rachel's mood.

When she was too tired to cry any more she attempted to sleep. She tossed and turned. When she did dream she dreamt of Regina.

* * *

"It's 2 am," Regina whispered out into her dark room, "Why hasn't she called me back?"

Regina jumped out of her bed and began to pace back and forth. Each scenario she thought up was worse than the one before.

'I gotta get outta here," she said as she grabbed her sweatshirt, phone, wallet and keys. She ran downstairs and out of the house as quietly as possible. She hopped into her car and zoomed away. She absentmindedly drove all over the town. She just wanted clarity and to know that Rachel was all right.

Suddenly she thought she saw her phone vibrate so she went to pick it up. It was just out of her grasp. As she drove over a hill, the phone slid off the seat and onto the floor on the opposite side of the car.

"Fuck!" Regina leaned down and grabbed the phone. As soon as she picked her head up she tried to step on the brake pedal as quickly as possible. She was too late and no amount of magic could have prevented her car and a minivan from colliding head first into each other. Upon the impact, Regina yelled, "Rachel!"

Her body catapulted out of the car's front window and she flew into the air and landed with a thud on the side of the road. The driver of the other car slowly got out of it and wobbled over to Regina.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

Regina was unresponsive. The person pulled out their cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. They explained the situation and that the girl was in bad shape.

In a mater of minutes, Regina blinked her eyes as the shining lights of the ambulance and police car pulled up. They sprang into action as they transported her into the ambulance. They quickly searched her car and found her cell phone and wallet. Then they immediately flew to the hospital.

As soon as they arrived, Regina yelled, "Rachel!" Then she totally passed out.

* * *

It was at that moment that Rachel awoke from a dream and bolted up as she yelled, "Regina!"

"It's okay, Rachel, go back to sleep," her Dad calmly reassured her. She lay back down and tried to drift off to sleep. She didn't have much luck.

* * *

Hours later, she was celebrating her grandmother's birthday when her cell phone rang and Regina's photo popped up.

"Hey, Baby, I miss you…"

" _Rachel, this is Mrs. Mills."_

"Oh hello, Mrs. Mills. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

" _It's Regina…"_

Rachel's heart stopped. "Is she okay?"

" _She left the house late last night. She drove around for some reason. She wasn't paying attention or something and she…she…"_

"Mrs. Mills?"

" _Regina's in a coma. She's hurt really bad. It might not be good."_

Rachel fell to the floor and began to violently shake and sob. Her fathers surrounded her in a second's time.

It felt to Rachel like she was having an out of body experience because she picked herself up and ran as fast as she could to the valet parking area. Her fathers were right behind her.

"Regina's in a coma. She was in a car accident," Rachel explained as she started to hail a cab. To make matters worse, Quinn seemed to materialize right then.

"Come on," Rachel yelled at the tops of her lungs.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Regina was in a car accident. She's in a coma and it doesn't look good," Rachel explained to Quinn.

"I'll drive you," she offered.

"Ha…Am I being Punk'd?"

"No you're not. Let me do this," Quinn said as she gave the valet her ticket and the man ran to get her car.

"I think it's a good idea," her father seconded it. "We can't drive you back, Princess. Let Quinn do this."

As the car pulled up Rachel said, "Fine, I just wanna get to her side." She opened the car door and climbed into the car.

Quinn scurried to the other side, got in, and sped off.

The journey was made in complete silence. Quinn attempted to start a conversation, but Rachel quickly shot it down with. "This isn't a couple's road trip. We aren't going to be stopping anywhere to take in the sights."

Quinn simply nodded her head and kept her eyes on the road.

When they finally entered Storybrooke they followed the signs for the hospital. Once they arrived, Quinn stopped in front of the building to let Rachel out. "I'm going to park."

"What? You're not going in…"

"What? I know her too."

"Fine, whatever, we're wasting time," Rachel rushed out as she turned around and ran into the building. She ran up to the front desk and out of breathe asked, for "Mills, Regina?"

The receptionist looked at her computer and said, "Um…"

"Come on," Rachel yelled. It was at that moment that Mrs. Mills came up beside her.

"Rachel," she said as she gently placed her hand on Rachel's back.

She spun around and said, "Mrs. Mills…I'm so sorry." Rachel pulled the other woman into a tight embrace and began to cry.

Cora patted her on the back and said, "It's gonna be alright. I know my daughter. She's a strong woman, a fighter. Follow me, dear."

She and Regina's mother took the elevator up to the tenth floor, which Rachel tried not to notice that it was the Intensive Care Unit. They opened the doors and walked to Regina's room. At the entrance to the private room, Rachel froze because she saw the love of her life, motionless, laying on a hospital bed with tubes and wires coming out of every where imaginable.

Cora had walked into the room and noticed that Rachel wasn't beside her. "Come here." Rachel walked up to the bed and leaned over. She gently brushed the hair out of Regina's face and lightly brushed her lips across Regina's. To Cora's dismay, nothing happened. She sadly whispered to herself, "Oh well."

Rachel heard her though and reminded herself to inquire about it at another time.

"How did you get here? I know Regina was upset that she couldn't see you this weekend," asked Cora. Rachel had a look of sadness on her face.

"I had to travel back home to Ohio to attend my grandmother's milestone birthday. That is the only reason why I wasn't attached to her hip. If I had been, maybe…" Rachel began to cry and again Mrs. Mills attempted to comfort her. "Don't blame yourself," she encouraged. "Did you enjoy your time? See old friends?"

Rachel shook her head and it was then that, Quinn made her entrance.

"And who are you?" Cora became defensive as soon as Quinn attempted to enter the room.

"Rachel," Quinn begged for help. Rachel was preoccupied with staring intensely at her girlfriend.

"Oh, it's okay, Mrs. Mills, this is Quinn, my, uh, friend and transportation here," Rachel supplied the older woman.

"Oh, thank you, for your assistance," said Cora as she calmed down a little. "You may go?"

"Like hell," Quinn snapped. Cora morphed into the queen at that moment and scared Quinn.

"Quinn, hallway, now," Rachel said as she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out.

Once there, Rachel said, "I think it's best to just go."

"But –"

"No, just go. I appreciate the ride, but Regina has a long recovery ahead of her and I don't want anything to hinder that. I fully intend on sharing with her what transpired between us, but right now, I believe it's in everyone's best interest if you depart."

Quinn was about to say something, but opted not to. She dejectedly turned around and headed for the elevator. Once it opened, she turned around, waved and said, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." She stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

 _Two months later…_

Regina had yet to come out of her coma. Everyday seemed to drag into the next one. Rachel's excitement and anticipation for her love to open her eyes was strong, but was being tested a little. Rachel didn't care for it at all.

"Come on Regina," Rachel pep talked her, "I need to see your gorgeous eyes staring at me and I desperately need you to say my name."

Nothing.

"Please say, 'Beautiful' or 'Rachel' or hell 'Rach'. Give me a sign that you're still here."

Nothing. Rachel dejectedly lowered her head.

Cora walked into the room and said, "She'll come out of it, dear. I just know it." she walked up to her daughter's bedside and gently kissed her forehead. To Rachel, it seemed like Regina and Cora's relationship had gotten stronger because of the accident. She hoped that that continued to flourish when Regina woke up.

Then Cora thought of something. "I remember, one day, when she and I were actually talking that she mentioned that you sang? Maybe you want to sing to her now?"

"She told you that," Rachel said with a hint of embarrassment. "I do."

Cora nodded her head and said, "She heard you singing 'Fight Song' and was flabbergasted with your talent."

"Geez, I forgot I sang that. It was like one of my first days at Storybrooke High and your daughter, mysterious and all, intrigued me, but I couldn't get inside her head then."

"That's probably my fault. We both did things, we're not proud of, and somehow I taught her to put her guard up and keep it up. However, since she's gotten to know you, my dear, you've changed all of that. You changed her. I am grateful to you. Sing to her?"

Rachel thought and then the words started to come. She looked down at Regina. She began to sing.

 _I'll tell the world, I'll sing a song  
It's a better place since you came along  
Since you came along  
Your touch is sunlight through the trees  
Your kisses are the ocean breeze  
Everything's alright when you're with me_

Rachel stroked Regina's hand with her own.

 _And I hold my favorite thing  
I hold the love that you bring  
But it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
And the colors are golden and bright again  
There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong  
It's a better place since you came along  
It's a better place since you came along_

Rachel kept looking at her love and continued to sing.

 _I see the whole world in your eyes  
It's like I've known you all my life  
We just feel so right  
So I pour my heart into your hands  
It's like you really understand  
You love the way I am_

She then stood up and closed her eyes and kissed Regina's forehead three times. She smiled after the final kiss and sang.

 _And I hold my favorite thing  
I hold the happiness you bring  
But it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
And the colors are golden and bright again  
And the sun paints the skies and the wind sings our song  
It's a better place since you came along  
It's a better place since you came along_

Rachel continued to sing.

 _Now I'm alright  
Now I'm alright  
Everything's alright_

Rachel sat back down into the bucket seat and grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed it tightly. Not too tightly, but tight enough.

 _'Cause it feels like I've opened my eyes again  
And the colors are golden and bright again  
There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong  
It's a better place since you came along  
It's a better place since you came along_

Feeling heartbroken, Rachel began to sob hysterically. Tear after tear flooded her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Cora handed her a tissue and said, "That was beautiful. I know she heard it."

"Then why isn't she awake? This is my fault. If I hadn't allowed…"

"If you hadn't allowed what," Cora asked.

"Quinn to kiss me…and my part in the kiss then Regina wouldn't be here, injured. Not in a coma. I am the _worst_ girlfriend in the universe," Rachel said through her sobs.

Cora didn't know what to say.

"You kissed who?" a small voice came from the bed.

Rachel quickly looked down and saw her love looking up at her with a sad and questioning expression on her face.

"Oh my God, Regina, you're awake," Rachel shouted happily.

Cora ran into the hallway and screamed, "Regina's awake." Then she waited there for a few extra seconds.

Back in the room, Regina asked again, "Who did you kiss?"

"Quinn," she barely whispered.

"You kissed Quinn," Regina quietly yelled. Rachel knew that Regina was disappointed. She didn't envision telling Regina this way, but it just happened this way.

"Yes, but –"

"GET OUT!" Regina was on the verge of tears as she screamed, "Mother!"

Cora ran into the room and looked at her daughter. "Escort her out of the room and to the elevator."

"Regina, I want to stay. You just woke up. I wanna take care of you," Rachel said, shocked.

"No, you don't. If you did you'd have called me back that night. This is partially your fault Rachel. Please…just go!"

Rachel took a giant step back from the hospital bed and turned around to retrieve her purse. Cora attempted to put a hand on Rachel's back, but she brushed it off and proceeded to exit the room. When she reached the hallway, she turned and took a big sigh as she looked back at her girlfriend who was lying on her back. As Rachel trudged down the hallway, she heard Regina scream loudly. She wanted to turn around and bolt back into the room, but Regina had asked for her to leave. So…she left.

* * *

Song lyrics - "Better Place" – Rachel Platten


	8. Chapter 8

The Lesbian Queen

Part XII

Hearing Regina scream out like that made Rachel go numb inside. Her heart wrenched with hurt and sadness for how Regina was feeling. Rachel knew that she was the cause of her pain – both emotional and physical. She continued on the path to the elevator. Once there she meekly pressed the button and the doors slid open. She entered and pressed the desired floor. As soon as the doors closed, Rachel screamed, yelled and cried as she plummeted to the floor and brought her knees into her chest. She was completely lost and all of the emotion was seeping out of her through her eyes in the form of tears.

Somehow she managed to pick herself up and hail a cab that was waiting outside the hospital. She gave the driver the address and then sat back and gazed out the window. When she arrived home, she handed the driver some money and exited the car. Before she went inside and faced her fathers she sat down on the front steps and pulled out her cell phone.

"Do you know how much I hate you," Rachel yelled into the phone.

" _Rachel? What happened?"_

"She's awake…and the first thing she hears is that I kissed another person."

" _Oh my."_

"Is that all you can say? 'Oh my'?"

Quinn went silent on her end of the conversation.

"Quinn, help me?"

Then her front door opened. Rachel shot up from the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were. It's been some time. I just wanted to make sure things were okay…"

Rachel hung up her phone, grabbed Quinn's hand and pulled her directly to her room.

They were traveling fast. So when Rachel finally stopped she swung Quinn around. "Whoa," she yelled, as she was unprepared for that. She stopped short to immediately pull her friend into a tight embrace.

Rachel fell into it and wrapped her arms around Quinn. She then sobbed on her shoulder. Quinn massaged Rachel's back, up and down.

"Shh, it's gonna be all right," Quinn said.

"No, it's not. I love her and she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She needs time to process and figure her feelings out," Quinn encouraged.

"I heard her piercing scream from all the way down the hallway before I left. It wasn't from physical pain."

"What can I do?"

"Oh no, you've done enough."

"Rachel." Quinn pleaded with her eyes. "I want to try to make it right."

"Quinn, no, promise me you won't visit her."

Quinn nodded her head.

"Promise me?"

Quinn nodded her head again.

"I gotta devise a plan," Rachel said and quickly stood up from her bed.

"Ok, a plan…"

"So, I go to her hospital room, unannounced and talk to her. If she throws me, I'll just return the next day."

"What if she throws you out twice?"

"I keep going back."

"Is she worth it?"

Rachel stared at Quinn with wide eyes. "Quinn, _my_ Regina is worth it and so much more."

Quinn raises her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. I wish that I knew this side of you, Rachel."

"You could have had this side. I gave you everything I had. And you tossed it away," Rachel said quietly.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry." Quinn rose from the seat and without a word left the room leaving a stunned Rachel, who could only begin to sob again.

* * *

The next morning found Rachel, as promised, on the way to Regina's hospital room. She walked slowly as she tried to figure out what to say.

" _I'm sorry."_

" _Regina, you have no idea how sorry I truly am. Can you find it in your huge heart to forgive me?"_

" _I hate myself so much for being a part of that kiss. It shouldn't have happened."_

None of the options that she thought of sufficed. She suddenly found herself outside Regina's room. She lightly tapped her fingers against the wooden door. It appeared that both mother and daughter were asleep. She tiptoed up to Cora and gently poked her. She stirred, opened her eyes and looked up. "Rachel?"

"Yes, Mrs. Mills, I need to speak to you." Rachel turned around and walked out. Cora followed a few seconds behind.

"Is this ok?"

"Honestly, she doesn't want to see you. Frankly I'm kind of in the same boat. How could you?"

Rachel inhaled sharply and said, "Quinn started it."

Cora looked at Rachel meanly.

"I know that's a lame excuse. I should have ceased the kiss right then, but my body overtook my mind."

Cora's expression softened a little bit, but she was still upset with Rachel. "Do you remember when you first got to the hospital and you saw her? You gave her a kiss and I said something like 'oh well'."

Rachel nodded her head in confirmation.

"I was kind of wishing that True Love would awaken my daughter. She's been through so much and I wanted this for her. Wanted you for her."

"Mrs. Mills, I am with her. I love your daughter so very much. She gave me this ring as a promise. I fully intend on seeing this through."

Just then Regina voice was heard, "What's she doing here?" She had all her defensives up.

"Hi, baby…"

"No," Regina said flatly.

"Hi, Regina, I came to see how you were doing today." Rachel walked cautiously up to the bed and attempted to grab Regina's hand. She moved it in time.

"What are you doing here, Rachel?"

"I want to apologize."

Regina didn't say anything else so Rachel continued, "I hate myself for what happened."

"Good. You should."

Rachel looked at Regina as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I made a huge, horrible, disgusting mistake."

"Yes, you did," Regina meanly said.

"I refuse to believe that it can't be fixed," Rachel said determined.

"What do you want me to do, Rachel? Pretend it never happened? Pretend that the weekend didn't happened? Pretend that I may be able to walk again?"

Rachel's head shot up and she asked, "What? You can't walk?"

"The doctor's are still hopeful, Regina," her mother's voice chimed in.

"Mother, can you please leave?"

"Yes, I'll be getting coffee…" Cora grabbed her purse and exited the room.

"So…now that the cat's out of the bag, I will not let you continue to be with me out of pity or some kind of sense of responsibility."

"Regina, I'd never to do."

"Well, you said you'd never kiss her, but you did anyway. Your track record isn't great."

Rachel began to cry again. "Please hear me out. I know you're scared and –"

"Don't begin to guess how I'm feeling. You don't know –"  
"YES! I do," screamed Rachel, "I know you better than I know myself. We are meant for each other. Please believe that."

"I used to," Regina said quietly. "Listen, Rachel, I am going to be going through a lot in the upcoming months and I'm going to need my strength."

"I want to stand by your side while you do that," Rachel insisted.

"No, no, you don't."

"Why are you saying that?"

"I'm being realistic."

"No, you're not. You're being a jerk." Rachel looked at Regina intensely.

"You should know…"

"Okay, obviously this wasn't a good idea." Rachel began to walk away.

"Give it back."

"Give what back?"

"The ring."

Rachel looked down at her promise ring and rubbed it a few time. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes," Regina said as she extended her hand out for the ring. "I'm going to be going through a lot. I know you say you want to support me. The best thing you can do is just go. Don't fight this. If we're really meant to be, we'll be."

Rachel slowly pulled the ring off her finger and put it in Regina's palm. She closed her whole hand around the piece of jewelry while Rachel watched. Devastated, she turned and ran out of the room.

"Good-bye, Rachel," Regina whispered after she had already left.

* * *

 _Five months later…_

"What the actual fuck are you doing here, Fabray?"

Quinn had walked into Regina's rehabilitation center where she's been for awhile as she learned to walk again.

"We need to talk…"

"The only thing _we_ need to do is _not_ talk. I can't do this right now," Regina pleaded with the short blonde.

"She's miserable without you," Quinn said sadly.

"That's her own fault…and yours. If you would have just kept it in your mouth, _none_ of this would have happened. Do you know this, right?"

"I'm sorry."

"Bullshit, you're not sorry. I'm rather surprised you're here. I'd thought you'd capitalize on this opportunity. I gave you her pussy."

Quinn raised her hand up in disgust. "I don't just want her pussy…I want her heart. Which you have…although I don't know why. Listen, if you don't take your head outta your ass, you're going to lose her for good. She loves you, but she's losing hope. Don't go crying when she goes running to me."

"You don't even live here," Regina spat out.

"I moved here to be her support system. I transferred to the school. And her seat in class is next to mine. Surprise!"

"Fuck," Regina cursed under her breath.

"Yup," Quinn heard. She approached the chair that Regina was sitting in. "Listen she loves you, but she won't wait forever. I won't wait forever."

She turned on her heels and rushed out of the room. Regina was left to ponder what Quinn had said.

* * *

Rachel was waiting in her car, outside of her hotel, which all of the Berries demanded she get while she stayed there. She was going to have to prove her worthiness to them all to be allowed to stay in their guest room.

When Quinn saw the car pull up, Rachel jumped out of her own and walked towards it.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? I love to see you, but what are you doing here?"

"I _needed_ to see you." Rachel walked behind Quinn as they entered the hotel and walked to her room, room 108.

As soon as they both were inside, Quinn closed the door and was pushed against it. Rachel's lips crashed against hers as her tongue thrashed against Quinn's. Both of their heads tilted back and forth while moans were heard coming from each girl.

"Rachel, stop," Quinn said as she found the strength, both physically and emotionally, to push Rachel off of her.

"What?"

"God, how I want this…but you don't."

"Don't presume to know what I want," Rachel said as her hands were on her hips.

"I know you. We've kissed and I'm just afraid that if we go further you'll regret it."

Rachel hesitated. "No, I won't."

Quinn grabbed her two hands and said, "Rachel, look me in the eyes."

Rachel's stare met Quinn's. "If you tell me to make love to you, that's what I'll do. But if you don't then I'll honor that. As hard as it will be."

Rachel was stunned. She began to cry. Quinn moved one of her hands and placed it on her cheek.

"Quinn, I-I-I want you to make love to me," Rachel said and kissed Quinn passionately. It took a second or two for that information to register in Quinn's mind, but when it did, she wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel.

They moved to the bed and once they were both on it, things progressed from there. Clothes were taken off and thrown to the floor. Bodies were entwined. Moans were loudly heard as they both remembered the things that they liked from their other times. When Quinn positioned herself in front of Rachel's pussy, she devoured it immediately. Rachel's hips rose and fell so that Quinn could get to experience Rachel's essence. Rachel came almost immediately with a tiny whimper, which was unlike her. Quinn was surprised, but didn't say anything.

When Rachel knew Quinn was finished she flipped herself on her side and brought her knees to her chest. Quinn attempted to wrap her arms around the girl, but Rachel brushed them off of her.

"Rachel," Quinn asked meekly. She received no response from her. So Quinn flipped over to face the other side of the bed.

Right before she closed her eyes, she heard Rachel softly crying. "Regina…"

Quinn pulled the cover over herself and forced herself to sleep.

* * *

 _Three months after the first five months…_

Rachel and Quinn slowly became a couple, but it wasn't without the fights.

" _Do you still love her?"_

" _Yes, Quinn, I do. I'm always going to. So get used to it."_

" _Get used it?"_

They always made up. When they were intimate with each other the experience returned to what it was before Regina. It was sensual and passionate. Even more so now since Quinn's heart was totally invested.

"I love you Rachel," she revealed once while they were watching television.

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes and replied, "I, um, love you too."

They kissed passionately after that.

School was great since they were together. Quinn tried out and was accepted onto Storybrooke High's cheerleading squad.

"This is so much better than Sylvester!" She laughed.

* * *

One day after the eighth month while Quinn was out at practice, Rachel was at home doing homework. She decided to stand up and walk over to her window. She looked out at the street and was surprised to find a wobbling Regina with a black cane, walking up to her door. She immediately ducked out of view. Regina rang the doorbell several times.

"Hold on." Rachel was mortified to know that her father was home.

Rachel walked to the landing and overheard the conversation.

"Hello, Mr. Berry, is Rachel home?" Regina attempted to walk into the house, but her father quickly put his hand up.

"Yes, she is, but I'm not sure she wants to see you."

"I need to speak with her." Regina's voice sounded small.

"No, Regina, I think it's best that you leave," her father insisted.

"Rachel!" Regina looked to the stairs and yelled.

She timidly walked down the stairs and approached the two people. "It's alright, Dad. I'll speak to her, outside of course."

Rachel pushed her way outside as Regina followed. Her father closed the door behind them.

There were moments of awkward silence.

"So…"

"So…" Rachel looked at Regina with a "hurry up" expression on her face.

"Yeah, well, I've been thinking."

"You think too slow," Rachel said.

Regina looked at her weirdly. "Huh?"

"Eight months!"

"Oh, yeah." Regina looked down at her feet.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Rachel began to get angry.

"Calm down," Regina said and immediately regretted it.

"Calm down? I don't have to calm the fuck down." Rachel took a step towards Regina. She got in her face and said, "I waited for you to come around for five months…Fucking eight months, Regina. Not once did you attempt to contact me. NOT ONCE!"

"I know." Regina's head was lowered.

"Am I going to ever get an 'I'm sorry'?" Rachel threw up her hands in frustration.

"I'm sorry? I didn't start this," Regina yelled at Rachel.

"Had you given me the proper chance to explain NONE of this would have occurred!"

Regina fell silent.

"Had you given me the chance to apologize and make it up to you, none of this would have happen. Do you understand that?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest.

Regina barely nodded her head. "I was stupid."

"No shit." Rachel harshly chuckled. "You tossed me out of your room and ultimately out of your life."

Suddenly a car horn honked and Quinn waved. She immediately saw who the other person was and ran to Rachel's side.

"What's going on here?" Quinn sincerely looked at Rachel. Then her gaze fell on Regina and it wasn't sincere at all.

"She showed up because…wait, Regina why are you here exactly?" Rachel looked over at Regina with a confused look on her face.

"I'm trying to apologize…" Regina looked at her shoes again. "And see if I still have a chance." It was at that moment that Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand. Regina saw this and meekly said, "Oh."


	9. Chapter 9

The Lesbian Queen

Part XIII

"… _Still have a chance?"_

This small sentence was all that Rachel heard as she wiggled her hand out of Quinn's tightened grip. Once it was out she squeezed it to get the circulation back.

"What did you just say," Rachel asked. She was certain that she had misunderstood Regina.

Regina walked up to Rachel and boldly grabbed both of her hands. They made and held an intense eye stare. "Can you give me a second chance?"

Before Rachel had the opportunity to reply, Quinn butted in. "No, Regina, you missed your chance. Please remove your hands from Rachel's."

Regina attempted to, but Rachel's grip was strong.

"Rachel," Regina said as she tried again to pull them out of her grasp. "Rachel, your _girlfriend_ asked me to remove my hands from yours, but you're not allowing me to. You do know this, right?"

Rachel was speechless. She simply stared at Regina. Quinn stepped up and grabbed Rachel's hands and pried them out of Regina's.

"Quinn!" Rachel looked her with a shocked expression. Regina wobbled up to Quinn and pushed her shoulder purposefully.

"Did you just push me," Quinn asked angrily.

Wordlessly, Regina did it again. Quinn began to get angrier. Quinn mimicked Regina's action. Soon they both were pushing each other, not too forcibly, but the message was clear between the rivals.

"STOP IT!" Rachel yelled at the top of her lungs. The scream was so loud that it made a dog bark from two houses down. The scream from Rachel mixed with the dog's bark ceased the "fighting". They looked in Rachel's direction.

"Ok, stop, right now," Rachel said, took a breath and then continued, "This is ludicrous. We all need to take a giant step back and evaluate our feelings. I need to know from both of you…why?"

"Why what?" Regina looked at Rachel, puzzled.

"Why do you love me and want a second chance? Is it just because I'm kinda with her?"

Quinn's anger continued to mount. "Kinda, Rachel?"

Rachel's head whipped around to Quinn. "Yes, kinda."

"We had sex!"

Upon hearing this, Regina lunged at Quinn, but Rachel semi caught her before she could do anything.

"Quinn, why do you love me and want to keep us together? Is it because you know I'd go back to her if we broke up?"

Quinn didn't know what to say.

Rachel continued, "And for my part, I must decide who I ultimately want to be with. You? Or you?" She looked at both of the girls standing before her. "So I propose that we go our separate ways for two weeks and in that time we all decide what we ultimately want. Does this sound amendable?"

Rachel looked at Quinn first who mutely shook her head in confirmation. Then Rachel turned to Regina and saw her teary eyed expression. She didn't say anything, but just nodded her head in agreement.

Rachel took a heavy sigh and then wordlessly turned and walked into her house. She left a dumbstruck Regina and Quinn standing there as they looked anywhere except at each other.

* * *

Rachel walked into her house where her fathers were waiting for her. She walked up to them and threw herself into their arms, which wrapped tightly around her.

"What happened, honey?"

"Regina wants a second chance. And Quinn just doesn't want to lose me…to her. So I suggested two weeks to answer the question of 'why'?"

Her fathers nodded their heads in approval. Rachel felt good about that fact. "I'm going up to my room. If they haven't moved in a few minutes, turn on the sprinkler." Rachel sullenly walked to the staircase before her Dad made her stop walking by saying, "Rachel, you do know that you don't have to choose either of them, right? This is your decision."

Rachel nodded her head in understanding and then climbed the stairs to her room and closed the door.

* * *

Regina retreated from the walkway of Rachel's house to her car, turned the ignition on and drove off. She was a mess of mixed emotions. She just wanted to get home and be alone.

When she was in front of her house, she wobbled out of her car and slowly walked inside. When she closed the door behind her, her mother came down the stairs.

"What happened?"

Regina pretended not to hear the question and walked into the kitchen. Cora followed her daughter.

"Regina," her inquired.

"I asked for a second chance. They're together, Mom, like together. Kinda got into a little pushing match, which Rachel stopped. Then she suggested that we all take two weeks to think about why we both love her and want to be with her? She feels that its not because we love her, but because we just don't want the other one to have her. Does that make any sense?"

Cora listened to her daughter and felt horrible. She did understand Rachel's point of view. "Well, honey…"

"You think it's a good plan?"

"A little. I understand her reasoning behind it. She wants to make sure that she's not thought of as something of trophy. Or something one person can rub in the other's face. She wants to take comfort in knowing that you want _her_ for everything she is and for everything she can bring to your life. You're a Mills, Regina, we're thick headed and we like to boast. Rachel doesn't need that. She needs love, commitment, and loyalty. She wants everything that you haven't shown her since the accident."

Regina was speechless. She did nod her head in understanding, though.

"What do you want to do?"

"I need to think," Regina said simply. "I love her, but I'm afraid that I love her, right now, for all the wrong reasons." She lowered her head in shame. Her mother walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her. "It's alright sweetheart."

"Mom, I was so happy for that millisecond when I opened my eyes after the accident. I thought that things would get better if I had Rachel by my side. And then I heard that she kissed Quinn and I felt like I was hit by the same vehicle all over again."

"I know honey," Cora stroked Regina's back. "I wish you hadn't found out that way."

"What do you think I should do?"

Her mother thought for a few seconds and then said, "I want you to truly think about exactly what Rachel asked you to think about. You can have anyone, male or female, in that school or heck, in life, in general. So why Rachel?"

Regina nodded her head in understanding. She walked up to her Mom and hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey. I'll support whatever you decide to do. And I'm here if you need to talk."

Regina retreated to her room, locked the door and basically collapsed onto her bed. After some tears that had fallen down her cheeks, Regina fell asleep and dreamt of Rachel.

* * *

Quinn was both emotionally and physically exhausted as she checked back into the hotel that she was staying in. Not having any of her belongings wasn't an issue at the moment. She'd figure it out somehow.

As if on instinct, she picked up her phone and dialed her best friend's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey B," Quinn whispered out.

 _"Quinnie?"_

"Yup."

 _"What's wrong?"_

"Everything," sighed Quinn. She then told Brittany the whole saga.

At the end of it, Brittany said, "Wow." Then she was silent.

"What should I do?"

 _"Dump her ass and come home,"_ Santana, Quinn's other best friend, yelled into the phone.

"Tell her I said to go fuck herself."

 _"Hmm, Quinn says hi,"_ Brittany told her girlfriend.

"Britt, I need help!"

 _"Ok,"_ she started, _"Do you honestly love her?"_

"I wouldn't be where I am if I didn't."

 _"Are you sure?"_

Quinn hesitated. "I think so?"

 _"You don't know...We all know that you hate to lose. To you Rachel is the ultimate prize."_

"I love her," Quinn revealed.

 _"Well sometimes loving a person means letting them go despite your feelings."_

Quinn took a deep breath and thought for a few minutes. "What about me?"

" _You'll find yourself again. But this version of you will be a stronger because you had this experience. You'll know what you want and what you don't want. The decision is yours, Quinnie. Put your ego and everything aside. Think about Rachel only. What does she want? Can you give her what she wants? Do you think that this Regina can give her more than you can? Less than?"_

"You've given me a lot to think about, B. Thank you. I'm going to go now and think. Then I'm going to sleep. Thank you for being there for me. Love you," Quinn said sincerely.

" _Love you too. I'm always here for you. Good luck!"_

Then Quinn hung up the phone.


	10. Chapter 10

The Lesbian Queen

Part XIV

 _My dearest Rachel,_

 _I am writing to you to tell you many things. First of all is that I love you immensely and selfishly. You are the love of my life and I want you to know that I know this. And that I don't take that for granted._

 _We met at a difficult time in my life as I was trying to figure out and be okay with myself. I had difficulties with honoring who I was let alone anyone else. When you told me you loved me, for the first time, I didn't accept that and this is the one thing that I will regret for the rest of my life._

 _Presently, you gave me a lot to ponder. In this letter, I hope to tell you how I feel. I am a selfish person, as you already know. I want you to be with me for two reasons: 1.) So that I can love you. 2.) So you're not with her. In all honesty I don't think these two reasons aren't good enough reasons for you. They're not good enough for me either. But they are the beyond honest truths._

 _So I'm going to do the first selfless thing that I've EVER gone…_

 _I'm letting you go, Rachel._

 _From the first moment that I kissed you in the front of that restaurant in Lima, I knew deep down in my soul that you weren't mine. I'm sorry._

 _When I got to Storybrooke and I witnessed some of your interaction with an unconscious Regina, I still knew that you weren't mine. And I'm sorry again._

 _When we made love in the hotel I should have stopped it, but I didn't. I allowed myself to feel all of the feelings that you make me feel. I did this with the knowledge that your heart wasn't truly, authentically in the experience. You still loved her. Hell if I know you like I think I do, then I know you still want her and not me._

 _So I'm going to go back home, pick up the pieces of my broken heart and just live my life to the best of my ability. Please always know that I loved you, Rachel, to the ends of the Earth. I'm sorry that my actions didn't prove my love. I should have stood up for you while you were being bullied at school. I should have proudly announced that you were my girlfriend. I wonder if I had where would we be now? Would we be together? Happy? I will never know._

 _Please take care of yourself, my dear, sweet Rachel. Thank you for giving me a shot to love you. Know that you've helped me to grow and be a much better person. It is my sincerest hope and desire that Regina loves you in the ways that you need her to._

 _I hope that when and if you think of me in the future, you remember how much I loved you. I hope you remember all the things that we shared together. I just hope that when you think of you, it brings a small smile to your face because I loved your smiles._

 _Take care of yourself._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Quinn_

Rachel looked down at this letter with tears streaming down her face. Her hand gravitated to her phone as she went to dial Quinn. Surprisingly, her hand stopped the action. Instead it folded the paper in the way that it was delivered to her.

Against her better judgment because she said two weeks, she grabbed her car keys, informed her fathers of the development and her destination and then left the house.

* * *

When Rachel pulled up in front of Regina's house she wasn't afraid. In fact she felt the opposite way. She felt alive. She turned off the ignition. She grabbed her stuff and the letter. She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"It hasn't been two weeks yet," said Cora guardedly.

"Hello, Mrs. Mills, yes I know. There's been a development. May I please see your daughter?"

"Against my better judgment..." Cora stepped aside and allowed Rachel to enter. Then she walked away.

Rachel was left to climb the staircase that she had climbed so many times prior. She took each step with confidence that whatever happened she'd be all right.

When she got to the top of the staircase, she took a deep breath and continued her journey to Regina's door. Once in front of it, she knocked loudly.

"Come in Mom," Regina answered.

Rachel pushed it open and found Regina on her bed. Her back was facing the door. Rachel walked up to the bed and climbed onto it.

"Mom?"

It wasn't until Rachel wrapped her arms around Regina that she jumped up.

"What are you doing here?" She wrapped her own arms around her waist protecting herself.

"I needed to see you," Rachel confessed.

"Wasn't it you who wanted two weeks?"

"Yes, Regina," Rachel said with a frown on her face. "Um, something happened though."

"What?" Regina was defensive. Rachel was going to work for what she wanted.

Rachel forcibly handed Quinn's letter to Regina. She huffed, but opened it. Rachel was completely silent. When Regina was finished, she looked at Rachel and asked, "So what?"

"This is a good thing," Rachel said happily.

"How is it a good thing for me," Regina asked, "I don't want to be the one you settle for if you can't have her."

"No, Regina, I know this. I'm not settling," Rachel said. "We can finally get back together without her interference."

"She didn't start all of this, you did," Regina reminded Rachel.

"I know. I had moments of weakness. You've had them too in this relationship. I thought you'd be happy. I don't have to choose."

"I want you to choose," Regina said defiantly.

Rachel looked Regina a little apprehensively. "Oh, you do?"

Regina went through her bag and pulled a piece of paper from it. "Read this." She handed over the paper.

Rachel cleared her throat, sighed and then read, "Dear Regina, I am writing this to you to tell you that I've decided to go back home. I came here with the hope that Rachel and I could build something away from the bullying she was going through at our old high school. To you it may look like I gave up. I kinda did because I know that you love her. I'm not saying that I didn't, but you love her in a different way than I do. You truly love her and I just love her because I felt her slipping away. This is so selfish, I know. So I'm doing something totally unlike me…I'm saying good-bye.

I need you to do something for me. Yeah, I know I have balls, but it's something you already do anyway. Love her. Just love her, Regina. Through everything, please just love her. Sincerely, Quinn."

Rachel was flabbergasted. She re-read Quinn's words over and over until she heard Regina ask something. "Did you call her?"

"No, I didn't. I was about to, but I did not."

Regina rushed over to Rachel as best as she could and kissed her passionately. Rachel was swept up in Regina's arms and she vowed that she'd always feel like that.

When they came up for air, Rachel whispered, "I love you. I choose you, Regina."

"I love you, Rachel. I choose you as well." Regina removed one hand from Rachel's waist and dug into her pocket. She held up the promise ring and Rachel smiled brightly. "I'm sorry that I demanded this from you."  
"I know why you did. I hurt you and for that I am truly very sorry. I hope you can look past all of that and look to the future with me," said Rachel with hope.

"That's my promise," Regina said as she slipped the ring back onto Rachel's finger. Regina immediately wrapped her arms tightly around Rachel who rested her head on Regina's chest.

"Regina, I need to say something…I'm not sure how it'll come out," Rachel shyly said. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you were injured. I should have worked around the situation. Had you come with us? Or not had gone. Something. I'll regret what happened for the rest of my life. It is my fault. And I take full responsibility for it."

Regina pulled herself back to hold Rachel's face in her hands. When their eyes connected she said, "Rachel, listen to me okay? You're not at fault for my accident…"

Rachel tried to interrupt, but Regina stopped her. "I was nervous and frightened that you hadn't called me back. I thought something happened, ya know? Something other than what actually happened. I was so scared. When I get scared like that, I need to get outta my head and it felt like these walls were closing in on me. I should have never gotten behind the wheel. I should have just taken a walk or a jog. But what's done is done. Let's just be grateful that I am here to tell you all of this. I love you."

Rachel hugged her tighter. Her fingers massaged Regina's back and she sighed in contentment.

"I want you to text your fathers because you're staying the night," Regina instructed. "While you do that, I'm going to talk with my Mom to tell her. Take your time." Regina kissed Rachel's forehead and wordlessly left the room.

* * *

"Mom," Regina yelled as she came down the steps. "Rachel is staying the night. We are back together and are going to build on what we already have. Quinn is back in her hometown on her own accord."

"And you're sure that you're not runner up or something?"

"Yes, Mom, I am. She told me I'm not after I told that I didn't want her to settle with me."

"That's great honey…" Cora looked away from her daughter and Regina saw it.

"You're not convinced…"

Cora shook her head. "I just would be cautious, is all I'm saying. I know you love her, but she has made you jump through hoops for her. She's made you second guess what you two have. She did all of this and yet here you are ready to take her back with no apprehension at all."

"Oh, I'm apprehensive, but in order for me to truly move on and get out this apprehension, I need to see this through as I give her my heart. I want to see if she'll be true to her word, which I believe she will be. I know what I'm doing…Please trust me."

"I trust you, Regina," Cora said and hugged her daughter. "Just don't lose your heart in the process, okay?"

"Ok," Regina whispered.

* * *

In Regina's room, Rachel was talking with her fathers.

"She's forgiven me and Quinn wrote her a note too. It basically said to love me."

"That's great, honey…" Her father had a hint of apprehension in his voice. Rachel picked up on it.

"What? Tell me."

"We just want you to be cautious. Remember how you felt when she kicked you out of her life. And how long it took her to come to her senses."

"Your fears are valid and I know what you're talking about." Rachel reassured her parents.

"So, I guess you're staying there tonight?"

"Is that okay?"

"Yes, Princess it is," her Dad said.

"Thank you for understanding and for all of your support throughout this whole ordeal. I love you both very much."

"We love you too. Just one thing, what do you want us to do with Quinn's belongings?"

"Ship them to her address? I'll work off the cost of the bill."

"Or…I can bring them to her next month. I am visiting your grandmother. No worries," her father said.

"Thank you."

"Bye," her Dad said and then hung up the phone.

* * *

After the conversation with her mother, Regina grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator and limped up the stairs. When she opened the door, she saw her Rachel resting on the bed. Her back was against the headboard and she looked comfortable. Her beautiful eyes were closed. Regina quietly walked over to her nightstand and put the bottles down. She then carefully sat on the mattress and maneuvered herself closer to Rachel. When she was close enough she leaned forward and attached her lips onto Rachel's petite lips. Regina chastely kissed her and then pulled back quickly.

"Hmm," Regina said.

She tried again and still Rachel's eyes were closed.

"Is she really sleeping?" Regina leaned forward again and captured Rachel's lips. This time Rachel sprang alive and grabbed the back of Regina's head to deepen the kiss. Regina was caught off guard, but quickly kissed Rachel back. Their heads tilted back and forth and moans were definitely heard coming from both of them. Regina slowly used her body to lower them onto the mattress. She immediately began to snake her hand in between herself and the fabric of Rachel's bra to massage her breast. Rachel moaned in the kiss and then immediately sucked Regina's tongue while it was in her mouth.

"God," Regina groaned as she felt her orgasm begin to build.

"Rachel, not God," Rachel corrected her teasingly. Regina released her lips and smiled down at her girlfriend.

"You know I honestly didn't think we'd ever be _here_ again. I thought I'd lost you again. I am so immensely happy that we found our way back to each other."

"Regina, you need to know how sorry I am for everything that we've gone through. I am sorry for not being here for you like I wanted to be. It was my fault and I take the responsibility for my actions. However, I am here now and I do not intend on ever leaving your side again. Do you hear me?"

After hearing Rachel's sincere apology, Regina lowered her head and recaptured her lips. Rachel met her half way while she managed to remove Regina's shorts. Rachel pushed them down and Regina kicked them off her feet. She then removed Rachel's bra and tossed it no the floor. Rachel yanked Regina's shirt off of her and threw it aside.

"Regina, please make love with me," Rachel asked with desire in her voice.

Immediately she bit in the valley of Rachel's breasts. Once she bit there, she immediately soothed it with her tongue. Rachel's reaction was priceless.

"I need you, Rach, please make me come," Regina demanded sweetly.

Rachel extended her two fingers that were the closest to Regina's core. She dove inside her girlfriend who instantly moaned. With her fingers inside Regina, Rachel attached her lips to her and immediately they continued to make love.

* * *

 _Ten years later…_

"Are you happy, my dear," Regina asked as she and her wife, Rachel, settled down into bed.

"How could I not be," Rachel answered with a smile. "We just put Angie to sleep. A feat in itself. I have the love of my life, you, in my arms. I know that my life is truly complete. I have you to thank for that!"

"You're welcome," Regina said contently and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

* * *

THE END


End file.
